Smouldering Kitsune
by SNake57575
Summary: He was hated by everyone, from his homeland to dimensions beyond his wildest dreams, but then he wasn't, when one person accepts Naruto for who he is, what will he do for her? What will he become for her? (SmarterNaruto) (NaruX?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo people and welcome to my latest story Smouldering Kitsune**

 **so this story is a little bit experiment, little bit side story/spinoff/Backstory and a little bit of theory**

 **this is my first single pairing story so there's that, and for those of you who this is the first of my story's you are reading first welcome, and second i don't tell pairings before they are official as i feel it cheapens any interactions between characters so don't ask**

 **also this story will contain my opinions and theories regarding RWBY so if you can't handle something like that please leave now**

 **next i will say this now, Naruto will be smarter then cannon and already have some knowledge on various subjects**

 **and just so you are all aware this story should be updated once a fortnight so there's that**

 **finally i don't own RWBY or Naruto**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki by order of the Fire Daimyo for the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby banished," spoke a one eyed bandaged man looking down at Naruto.

"W-what?" questioned Naruto not believing he had just heard.

"You have been Banished, you have-" repeated the man only for Naruto to turn and be running out the door before the man could even finish what he was saying.

Naruto by this point was already out of the Hokage tower and leaping from building to building on his way home tears streaming down his face.

" _Why, why does this happen to me, why can't I just have some lasting happiness?"_ thought Naruto to himself as he tried to wipe the tears out of his eyes with his arm as he continued jumping home.

Within several minutes Naruto threw open his door and slammed it behind him, however he didn't get two steps into his house before he felt like he was floating as his consciousness was pulled into the seal holding back the Kyubi, sighing Naruto stalked down the halls of his mind quickly coming to the cage of his prisoner. Who like the first time the blond was there tried to stab the boy with a claw.

"What do you want Kyubi?" questioned Naruto not even flinching at the attempt on his life.

" **Behind the Hokage monument in the forest two clicks in you will find a fenced off home rub some blood on the lock to get in, it's your parents place they had a Jutsu library big enough to rival a clan library,"** declared the Kyubi getting a quirked eyebrow from Naruto.

"You know this how? And more to the point you know my parents?" questioned Naruto.

" **How I know is none of your bloody business just go there and take everything not nailed down stupid ningen"** spoke Kyubi narrowing his eyes at his blond container.

"Why are you telling me this then at least give me that much," spoke Naruto.

" **You've been banished from your village, you have no-one to protect you now, so you'll be easy pickings for this Akatsuki organisation, I don't know what they want with me but I know they won't let me be free, so you need to get stronger, that and you represent me in the mortal world I don't need a weak container screwing over my image,"** declared Kyubi before Naruto was thrown out of his mindscape.

As Naruto's consciousness returned to his body he fell to the floor.

"Ow stupid fox," grumbled the blond rubbing his ass, before standing up and walking to his room, stepping inside Naruto quickly walked to his closet opening it he ignored his jumpsuits and reached for the bottom, pushing on the end of one of the wooden boards the other end popped up and reaching into the gap created Naruto pulled out a back pack. In this backpack were all of his most prized positions, a necklace in the form a spiral like the back of the Jonin vests given to him by Hiruzen said to have been found with him as a baby, several books on seals that Hiruzen had given him which were some of the very books the Yondaime Hokage had learned from, one of the Yondaime's special Kunai, and two framed pictures, one of him Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka and Hiruzen taken on his sixth birthday outside Ichirakus, and the other of him Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade, just before the four of them had begun heading back to Konoha. Grabbing the bag Naruto slung it over his shoulders before once more reaching into the hole in the bottom of his wardrobe and pulling out a scroll that contained his clothes that weren't the orange jumpsuit, he put in the bag before walking out of the room leaving his team picture on his bedside table not caring to take it with him.

Walking into his kitchen Naruto quickly sealed away his food before putting that in his bag as well, not bothering to pack anything else Naruto made his way to his front door, glancing into the house one last time Naruto sighed before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Taking a moment to decide whether to trust the Kyubi or not, Naruto just shrugged and followed the beast's instruction it couldn't hurt to see the blond quickly made his way to the forests above the Hokage monument.

It took all of ten minutes for Naruto find the house the Kyubi had told him of, as instructed Naruto bit his thumb to make himself bleed before rubbing his bloodied digit on the gate and to his surprize the gate glowed white for a moment before it creaked and opened.

Walking into the compound Naruto could tell no-one had been inside for many years.

" _Not surprizing that was a blood seal,"_ thought Naruto to himself as he quickly walked up to the house which he found to be locked, seeing no seals on the door, nor around it Naruto knelt down and pulled out a set of lock picks and set about breaking into the house.

It took a few minutes a testament to the security of the lock as Naruto was undoubtedly one of the best lock pickers in Konoha possibly in the world, but as the door swung open Naruto stepped in as soon as his foot touched the doormat he felt his chakra suddenly be sucked out of his body through his foot.

"Damn it anti-tamper seals," groaned Naruto unable to even remove his foot from the mat however after a few seconds his chakra came flooding back to him and was no longer being sucked from his body.

"Strange" spoke Naruto looking at the floor before pulling out a kunai just to be safe as he bent down and lifted the mat only to see a jumble of Fuinjutsu that lead all the way up the wall, he could understand some parts here and there but the seal on the door was designed by a master, Naruto was adept at making seals, but the sheer size and complexity of the seal on the door made him feel like a novice.

Deciding to get a move on rather than sulk at his own inferiority, Naruto quickly went about making his favourite hand sign to make the search quicker.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " called Naruto summoning four clones, not even needing the be told their tasks they quickly split up going through the house looking for anything worth swiping, Naruto himself moved into the first room on his left, stepping inside the blond stopped dead in his tracks looking at the wall of the apparent lounge room, the centre piece of the room was a portrait hanging on the wall, now that wasn't exactly unusual however who it was of was. The man looked younger but it was without a doubt Naruto's hero the Yondaime Hokage, in the picture the man stood tall and proud behind and slightly off centre to a beautiful red haired woman looking over the two people Naruto couldn't help but feel some form of bond with them.

"They must be my parents," muttered Naruto looking at the picture a tear forming in his eyes walking up to the picture he reached out to grab the frame.

"BOSS," yelled one of the clones, Naruto pulled back and turned leaving the room to see what his clone wanted.

Walking upstairs Naruto found his clone standing in the hallway looking very nervous Naruto looked at the clone with a quirked brow before he walked up to the clone and looked into the room and his eyes went wide and tears formed in his eyes.

The room was clearly for a baby, it had a cot, a small supply of nappies, tens of stuffed animals lying all around the room but what made Naruto tear up was a simple hand written banner hanging over the window.

" _Welcome home Naruto"_

Naruto forcefully closed his eyes not letting his tears fall, before turning and stepping away from the room.

"Seal it all," ordered Naruto the clone nodded as Naruto himself returned to the lounge room, and took the framed picture from the wall.

* * *

 **#About An Hour Later#**

Naruto walked out of his parents' house having sealed just shy of everything from within the house into various scrolls stopping before he reached the gate Naruto turned back to the house.

"I'm sorry Tou-san, Kaa-chan," muttered Naruto as he walked back into the house and pulled out a lighter walking over to the curtains holding the curtain over his lighter the blond lit the curtain on fire before quickly walking out of the house leaving the flaming curtain to light up the rest of the house as the blond left the compound and left the village entirely.

Deciding not to stick around Naruto ran as fast as he could away from Konoha not looking back, Naruto headed east towards the Land Of Waves.

* * *

 **#Several Days Later#**

Naruto stood on the edge of the bridge connecting the Land Of Waves with the Land Of Fire a small smile on his face as he glanced at the plate on the bridge.

 _The Great Naruto Bridge named after the hero of wave._

Naruto smiled and walked across the bridge. As the blond entered the town people looked to him shocked Naruto just smiled and waved as he passed people who started waving back, suddenly someone ran into Naruto.

"Sorry I wasn't – Naruto-nii?" questioned the voice Naruto turned and saw…

"Inari," spoke Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto-nii," yelled Inari hugging the blond

"Inari don't go running off – Naruto-san?" questioned a female voice from behind Inari.

"Hey Tsunami-san," said Naruto looking to the woman who pulled him into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked the woman, only to regret asking as she saw Naruto's mood drop.

"I was banished," replied Naruto softly.

"WHAT?" screamed Inari looking at Naruto in shock, Tsunami didn't voice it but she too was shocked.

"Come on this sounds like a long story," spoke Tsunami beginning to walk away from Naruto towards her house, Naruto followed behind her Inari walking beside him.

After a few minutes of walking they found themselves at a small house on the outskirts of the village, walking through the doors Tsunami yelled into the building.

"Tou-san we have a visitor come down and say hello," yelled Tsunami before banging could be heard.

"Who is it someone looking for a builder? Kid?" questioned Tazuna upon seeing Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Hey there Tazuna-san," spoke Naruto with a weak wave.

"What are you doing here? On a mission?" asked Tazuna.

"No I – I was banished," said Naruto quietly.

"Say what? What the hell for?" questioned Tazuna.

"Sasuke defected from Konoha, I was part of a team sent after him to bring him back, I did but he was hurt so they charged me with attempted murder, despite the fact that he was the one trying to kill me," spoke Naruto sadly.

"What? That's so stupid," exclaimed Inari.

"Well kid you can stay here as long as you want," declared Tazuna.

"Thank you, but, I don't want to impose on you and the reason I came here was Tazuna do you know anyone who might be able to take me to Uzushio?" asked Naruto making Tazuna blink before nodding.

"I'll talk with some people I know and see about getting you there kid but in the meantime you're welcome to stay here," said Tazuna, Naruto smiled.

"Thank you," muttered Naruto.

* * *

 **#About Three Month Later#**

Naruto rolled over in his bed blinking as he pushed himself up looking out of the window to the ruins of his ancestral home. The blond had stayed with Tazuna and his family for a few days before Tazuna managed to find a sailor willing to take Naruto to Uzushio.

After a tearful goodbye Naruto had set out to Uzushio, it had only taken two days of sailing to get to the island nation which he had found in ruins not to his surprize however it wasn't as bad as he had feared it might have been, it had only taken a few days with the help of his clones to clear the rubble from around many of the village's more important buildings. It was during this time that Naruto had discovered the memory feedback of the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)** , which after finding out he had abused the heck out of the jutsu getting several years of training with Fuinjutsu in with the help of his clones to the point where he was a master after three weeks.

And knowing full well that the Akatsuki were after him Naruto had begun working on a space time seal with the help of his clones that would allow the blond to start anew in a new world.

So getting out of his bed Naruto created several clones to get straight to work on the seal while he worked on other things, starting with breakfast.

Walking into his kitchen Naruto walked to his small supply of sealed ramen, unsealing one Naruto went about getting it ready, he had a long day ahead of him.

Little did the blond know his day was going to be even longer then he had planned. Arriving on the shores of the island nation was a pair of black cloaked individuals with pointed straw hats on.

"Where are we looking Itachi?" asked the taller of the two men.

"Zetsu only narrowed it down to towards the centre of the village," replied the smaller of the two as they walked towards the village.

Having finished his breakfast Naruto left the house he had claimed and was about to head towards his Space-Time Seal but he felt a twinge at the back of his mind blinking Naruto tried to figure out what it was when his mind went blank and a vision came to him.

Naruto saw the two cloaked individuals walking into the village, before his mind returned to normal.

"Shit, I didn't think they'd find me this quickly," muttered Naruto before forming his favourite hand sign " **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu,** " called Naruto creating ten clones. "Alright three of you go to the clan libraries, seal everything, three of you do the same for the armoury, two of you go and tell the clones working on the seal to speed it up and help them get it ready, the last two of you are with me stalling for time while the clones get that seal ready," ordered Naruto getting nods from his clone who aside from two of them quickly left the area.

* * *

 **#With Itachi and Kisame#**

The two members of the Akatsuki wandered down the ruined streets of Uzushio looking for their quarry.

"We're not alone," declared Itachi before four kunai landed around the pair on one on an adjacent roof before in a flash of light four walls of golden light shot upwards from the four grounded kunai to the height of the one imbedded in the roof.

"Kid's learnt some new tricks," spoke Kisame going to touch the barrier, only for Itachi to grab the man's hand.

"I wouldn't do that, there's enough Raiton chakra in that to instantly vaporise your entire body," declared Itachi making Kisame glance back at his partner before stepping back.

"So what's your goal with this Naruto-kun? You know this barrier won't hold us," spoke Itachi looking to the blond who didn't even glance away from Itachi's Sharingan.

"Now now Itachi what good would it do me telling you why I have you in a barrier," spoke Naruto from his position on a nearby roof.

"You do remember my sword eats chakra right brat?" questioned Kisame looking to Naruto.

"Are you sure you wish to try, we both know that blade is semi-sentient and as your partner just told you there's enough Raiton chakra in that barrier to vaporise your body," said Naruto hoping the Akatsuki member would buy his bluff.

…

…

…

He didn't, Kisame swung his precious Samehada through the barrier breaking the barrier and allowing the two S-class nin to simply step out of Naruto's barrier, Naruto himself turned and ran away.

"Oh no you don't," declared Kisame jumping after the blond, Itachi quickly following suit, Naruto dashed through the ruined city, he knew there was no way in hell that he would be able to beat the two ninja in a head on fight, he'd be lucky if he could beat one of them, so the blond would have to use an unusual strategy.

Naruto dropped into an alleyway with Kisame and Itachi landing seconds later behind him, Naruto turned to look at them.

"You gave a good chase kid let's see if your fighting is on the same level," spoke the blue skinned man with a grin, Naruto himself was also grinning slightly unnerving the Uchiha not that his partner noticed.

Naruto quickly pulled a tag out of his pocked before slamming it on the wall and jumping out of the alleyway before slicing through a piece of ninja wire.

Kisame and Itachi looked confused as the blond planted a tag on the wall only for the area around them to become heavy pushing the two S-rank ninja to the ground, however they had little time to worry about that as a flurry of kunai came flying at them.

The two Missing-nin barely dodged to either side of the Kunai as Naruto ran away from them again, Itachi pulled out a kunai and tossed it at the tag Naruto had planted on the wall and once the kunai hit it the gravity in the immediate area decreased to normal levels, and the two partners took off after Naruto once more.

Naruto himself sighed in relief as he received and influx of memories from his clones telling him that his seal was ready and all of the clan possessions were in scrolls in a bag near the seal so Naruto ran towards the Uzukage tower at the centre of the village.

Running into the tower Naruto quickly ran down the stairs and burst into the room where his seal was, grabbing the bag Naruto threw it over his shoulders and ran forwards pumping chakra into the seal, opening a rip in the fabric of reality just as Kisame and Itachi ran into the room.

Naruto gave the duo a smirk and a taunting 'bye bye' before diving into the rip and as the blond went through it the rip sealed itself shut with a pop sound and like that Naruto Uzumaki was gone not even the seal he created to open the portal remained.

* * *

 **Alright people so that's the** **prologue**

 **so we have Naruto banished by order of the Daimyo who is above the Hokage in the hierarchy so don't wine at me about 'militarily dictatorship' and 'Hokage's word is law'**

 **then we have Naruto running home so he can pack his shit and Kyubi telling him about his parent's home**

 **so Naruto goes there and seals everything useful to him and burns the rest feeling that the village doesn't diverse any of it**

 **after that we have Naruto make his way to Wave to organise a ship to Uzushio**

 **where he spends three months with shadow clones learning higher levels of seals**

 **only for Itachi and Kisame to catch him just before he can leave the elemental nations for good**

 **but luckily Naruto manages to get away just in the lick of time**

 **so anyway that's the chapter please let me know what you all think**

 **i think thats all i need to say so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Own Naruto or RWBY**

* * *

It was a normal sunny day in Remnant's kingdom of Vale and an eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki stood in a bullhead his nine orange tails swaying behind him and his dust revolvers in their holsters at his hips and his Kunai holster strapped to his right leg. The blond wore a black trench coat with red flames licking the bottom and a black Uzumaki spiral on the back, a blood red shirt and a pair of black jeans. The blond was looking out the windows as he flew to Beacon.

"NNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," called a voice as purple haired woman flew at the blond who caught her before she could slam into him "Hi" declared the woman.

"Hello Viola," spoke Naruto a small smile gracing his features as he looked at the woman. She was a beautiful woman, she had pale skin neck length messy purple hair pulled back into a bun with a pair of needles sticking through it to hold it in place. She had bright orange eyes however over her right eye was a small scar, and over both of her eyes were a pair of black sunglasses. The girl wore an open purple zip up jumper, revealing her purple tank top both of which sported her symbol a white chain. The girl also sported a black skirt and high heels, and strapped to her back were a pair of oversized shuriken that looked like windmill blades.

"Hello I don't believe I've had the pleasure," spoke another woman following after Viola "I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos," declared the red haired Amazonian looking woman.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Nice to meet you," spoke Naruto holding his hand out to Pyrrha who took his hand shaking it.

"NAAAARRRUUUTOOO stop ignoring me," spoke Viola with a pout jumping on his back.

"So how do you two know each other?" asked Pyrrha looking to her rival and her rival's apparent friend.

"He just sort of showed up in my town one day and was the only person who could keep up with me in a fight," declared Viola with a grin, Pyrrha quirked a brow Viola was one of the toughest opponents she had ever faced and hell Pyrrha lost to the girl as many times as she won so to hear that Naruto was the only one to be able to keep up with the purple haired woman in her home village was a bit of a shock.

"I take it you're this powerful rival Viola keeps on telling me about," spoke Naruto.

"Yep this is her she's really tough," spoke Viola with a grin, Naruto just rolled his eyes smiling to his friend.

"Can you get off me please Viola?" asked Naruto looking to the woman annoyed.

"Oh don't act like I'm heavy," replied the girl Naruto just sighed.

" **Students please gather your things the Bullhead will be landing presently,"** came a voice over the loud speaker.

At this point Viola let go of Naruto who quickly reached down and pulled a kunai out of his holster and began cleaning his nails with it.

"Don't you have things you need to get?" asked Pyrrha looking to Naruto as she and Viola moved away from him, Naruto nodded to a bag sitting next to his foot, the bag didn't seem all that full but Pyrrha shrugged moving away from Naruto.

"You all good squirt?" asked a new voice as an arm was wrapped around Naruto's neck, glaring up at the owner of said appendage. Naruto then quickly glanced around and found himself alone with the woman.

"Take it off or I break it off," declared Naruto.

"Jeez and I thought I was the sadistic one," spoke the woman stepping back holding her hands up.

"Don't call me squirt," spoke Naruto glaring at the woman she had long hip length olive green hair with a pair of olive green feline ears sticking out of the top of her head. She had blood red eyes with slitted pupils. For a top she wore a simple black jacket with three white slash like markings on the back left open to flutter in the wind revealing bandages around her chest. For her lower regions she had a pair dark green short shorts, and a pair of ninja like sandals. On her arms were gauntlet like armouring. "Now what do you want Oliva?" asked Naruto glaring at the woman.

"Nothing just coming to bug you," spoke the woman ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Oliva stop it or he will kick your ass," came a new voice.

"Oh come on Aqua don't be such a spoil sport," spoke Oliva looking towards the new voice.

"Hey Aqua," spoke Naruto waving to the girl who waved back. The woman had long light blue hair tied up into two pigtails held in place by skull like ornaments. Her eyes were a light blue matching the colour of her hair. She had on a white button up shirt covered by a dark blue, jacket with yellow detailing. For pants the girl wore a pair of simple black pants and matching black shoes, attached to her hip was a simple looking Katana in a red sheath, with red wrappings around the hilt and a golden tassel hanging off the end, running along the side of the sheath were light blue waves.

"Hey Naruto," replied the blue haired girl with a smile.

"Shouldn't you two be getting your shit together?" asked Naruto glancing more to Oliva, than Aqua.

"All packed and here Squirt sorry your stuck with me," spoke Oliva with an annoying grin, Naruto just rolled his eyes before turning around and decking the girl knocking her down before walking away Aqua following.

"That was violent," spoke a voice, Naruto glanced to the owner of said voice.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," declared Naruto looking to the busty blond woman.

"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm," replied the woman with a cheeky grin.

"Indeed, Comrade Comeback," declared Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you, Senior Smartass," spoke the woman her grin getting bigger.

"Anytime, Dictator Dickhead," said Naruto.

The two blonds stood for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"You're funny man, I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long," spoke Yang.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," replied Naruto "So Yang, Xiao Long have you been waiting here," spoke Naruto with a smirk only for Aqua to slap his arm.

"That is one of the worst puns I've ever heard," spoke Aqua.

"Oh don't be so blue," declared Yang with a smirk.

"God damn it there's two of them," yelled Aqua with a sigh.

"This is Aqua," spoke Naruto with a smirk pointing his thumb at his blue haired friend.

"Nice to meetcha," declared Yang nodding to Aqua.

"Yaaaannnnnnnnggggggg where are you," whined a somewhat childish voice. Yang rolled her eyes as the apparent owner of said voice stepped out into the hallway to see Yang.

"Naruto, Aqua this is my baby sister Ruby, Ruby this is Naruto and Aqua," spoke Yang introducing the three of them.

"Hey," spoke the girl nervously.

"Yo," spoke Naruto with a grin Aqua just nodded to the shy girl.

"Shouldn't you go help your friend?" asked Yang nodding to Oliva.

"Oliva get your lazy ass up before I decide to ice you," spoke Naruto not even facing the girl.

"Asshole," groaned Oliva sitting up before pushing herself to her feet and walking over to the small group of people.

"Oliva," declared the girl holding her hand out to Yang who shook the outstretched limb.

"Yang," replied the blond.

"Nora," called a voice as an orange haired woman appeared at the centre of the group.

"Sorry she can be a bit exuberant around new people," spoke a calm and collected male voice.

"It's fine," spoke Naruto waving the man off.

"I'm Ren and this is Nora," declared Ren introducing himself and his orange haired friend.

"Naruto, Oliva, Aqua, Yang, Ruby," declared the male blond introducing the group that had somehow formed around him.

"NNNNNNNAAAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO," came the voice of Viola, before the blond was thrown forwards. "Hi" spoke the woman.

"Naruto you ok?" asked Yang looking down at the other blond on the floor with a purple haired woman sitting on his back.

"I'm fine thanks Yang," spoke Naruto pushing himself from the floor throwing Viola off his back, the girl groaned rubbing her butt as Naruto stood up.

"That was mean Naruto," spoke Viola with a pout.

"You saw me literally five minutes ago you don't need to tackle hug me every time I leave your cone of vision," spoke Naruto looking down at the girl who simply pouted at Naruto who rolled his eyes and offered the girl a hand pulling her up as Pyrrha walked over to the small group.

The group simply indulged in small talk while they waited for the craft to land, however once the bullhead landed Naruto was one of the first few off, his bag on his back and before anyone could talk to him he had left the impromptu friendship group behind him.

"Jeez what's his problem?" questioned a voice from behind the small group.

"Don't act so hoity toity Weiss you have no idea what Naruto has been through," spoke Viola harshly looking back to the girl her comment drawing the attention of the entire group around them excluding Oliva and Aqua.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto stood on a Cliffside looking out over a forest bellow himself and the rest of the students, after leaving the group the previous day Naruto had headed to the auditorium where they were supposed to meet so he could get any information he might have needed before going off on his own to explore the school and the grounds around it.

"I'm sure many of you have been hearing rumours about teams allow us to clear up any confusion," said a blond haired woman Professor Glynda Goodwitch if Naruto remembered right "Each of you will be given teammates… today," declared Glynda.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," spoke the silver haired headmaster of Beacon Professor Ozpin. "That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," continued the silver haired bespectacled man.

"WHAT?" screamed Ruby making Naruto glance to her.

"See I told you," spoke Nora looking to Ren.

"Once you are teamed up make your way to the northern end of the forest you will meet opposition along the way do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die you will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff, you will guard that item along with your standing and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" spoke Ozpin.

"Yeah uh sir?" spoke a blond man who looked about at home amongst the huntsmen and huntress in training as a Senju looked amongst a group of Uchiha.

"Good now take you positions," spoke Ozpin.

Everyone took their positions on the pads beneath their feet Naruto once more heard the blond guy talking but tuned him out as he prepared himself to get launched into the forest.

After a few seconds the platform beneath Naruto flicked him with a great amount of force forwards throwing the blond into the air over the forest, Naruto let a soft smile grace his features as the wind blew past his face it was moments like this one Naruto felt truly free.

Opening his eyes as he began to descend Naruto quickly bit his thumb making it bleed quickly flipping through some hand signs Naruto called a Jutsu.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called the blond throwing his hand below him before a Fuinjutsu matrix appeared below him and in a plume of smoke a small serpentine black dragon appeared below him.

" **Naruto-sama,"** spoke the dragon looking up to Naruto happily.

"Hey Mordred nice to see you again," spoke Naruto looking down at the first dragon he had summoned

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

Naruto and his clones were picking through the rubble of Uzushio, the blond had been on the island maybe a month and they had most of the village clear of rubble.

"Hey boss I found something," called one of the clones drawing Naruto's attention to him, quickly stopping what he was doing Naruto moved to the clone who had found a rather large scroll obviously being curious the clone had also opened it and Naruto was surprized to see a summoning contract. Naruto looked down at the scroll with a critical eye, there were lots of names and finger prints all in black indicating the owner of said prints was dead but still bound to whatever summoning clan the contract belonged to.

"Boss?" questioned the clone snapping Naruto out of his thoughts, Naruto glanced to the clone before looking back at the scroll.

"Fuck it I don't want any ties to that place," spoke Naruto kneeling down as Jiraiya's words from when the pervert had Naruto sign the toad contract coming back to his mind.

" _A Shinobi can only have one summoning contract, they may have single summons from other clans but only ones allied with their main contract"_ _spoke Jiraiya._

" _What happens if someone signs a second contract when they already have a contract?" asked the blond curious._

" _It nullifies the first contract severing all ties with that summoning clan and most boss summons wont let you sign their contracts again if you do that" spoke Jiraiya_.

Naruto bit his thumb and signed the contract, not really caring either way what the summon was just mainly wanting to sever his final tie with the place that banished him for doing his job.

Having signed the contract Naruto decided to summon whatever the creature was to let them know about him and to find out what they were.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called the blond slamming his hand into the ground and in a plume of smoke a small six foot long black serpentine dragon with silver scales for its underbelly appeared from the smoke before quickly looking around confused before looking to Naruto.

"Did you summon me?" asked the dragon.

"Yes Dragon-san, I did, my name is Naruto Uzumaki it's nice to meet you," spoke Naruto respectfully bowing slightly.

"If you're an Uzumaki then why is your hair blond?" asked the dragon.

"My mother was an Uzumaki my father wasn't he, he is where I get my blond hair," said Naruto.

"You will need to summon my mother to verify if you can be our summoner Naruto-san, we don't usually allow outsiders to summon us despite your mother being an Uzumaki," spoke the Dragon, Naruto nodded before focusing as much chakra as he could into doing the Jutsu once more.

" **Kuchiyose No Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu),** " called Naruto slamming his hand into the ground and in an instant the entire area was clouded by smoke.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

" **So what are we doing this time Naruto-sama?"** asked Mordred.

"Well we're currently flying over a forest which I need to land in and find someone to be partnered with and get a relic from a temple at the other end of the forest," declared Naruto looking to the dragon currently carrying him on his back.

" **Ok then heading down,"** spoke Mordred flying downwards towards the forest floor, reaching the tree tops Naruto jumped from his dragon who flew down behind the young man landing on his shoulders.

Naruto landed in a crouch, before walking forwards.

" _ **Kit you're being watched,"**_ came the voice of Kyubi within Naruto's mind.

" _Two legs or more?"_ asked Naruto causally glancing around.

" _ **More"**_ came the simple reply of the Kyubi, with that Naruto reached down to his left dust revolver holster ready to draw the weapon at any moment, however he just kept walking ignoring the Grimm watching him waiting for them to make their move if they were going to.

As Naruto walked with the dragon on his shoulders he with his free hand pulled out a small book, looking over the pages within which were his own Fuinjutsu formulas, or at least works in progress. As he walked Naruto concentrated on the ink on the pages trying to find any flaws with the seals that would prevent them from working in the way he intended knowing full well either his tenant or his summon would alert him to a possible Grimm attack.

After about ten minutes of walking Naruto was drawn out of his musings when he felt the dragon on his shoulders shift a bit looking up Naruto found himself looking at Viola who was grinning brightly at him.

"Looks like we're partners Naruto," spoke the woman.

"It appears so," said Naruto before looking back at his book.

"At least sound like you care," whined Viola with a pout jumping on Naruto's back.

"I'm busy and to be perfectly honest I don't care," replied Naruto.

"Meanie," spoke Viola jumping off Naruto hitting his arm before grinning at him. "Come on let's go," declared Viola pulling Naruto by his sleeve out of the clearing the two of them had found themselves in.

* * *

 **#Back On the cliff#**

"A new pair has formed Naruto Uzumaki and Viola Blossom," spoke Glynda looking to Ozpin who simply looked down at the scroll in his hands looking at the same camera as Glynda was, or more specifically Viola.

* * *

 **Alrighty people chapter over**

 **so we kick this off with a large time skip of five years (Don't worry important stuff will be covered in flashbacks)**

 **then we have Naruto meeting Viola, Pyrrha, Oliva, Aqua, Yang Ruby, Nora and Ren**

 **before skipping to the morning of the entrance exams**

 **and then learning Naruto now has a summoning contract with the Dragons and no longer the toads**

 **finishing with Naruto pairing up with Viola**

 **ok well that's all i need to say sooo...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Viola and Naruto walked through the forest Naruto still with Mordred laying on his shoulder Viola skipping happily along beside Naruto the blond himself looking at the seals within his book.

" _ **Kit they're moving now"**_ spoke Kyubi.

" _How many?"_ asked Naruto snapping his book shut and putting it away in his pocket.

" _ **Thirty seven,"**_ was the simple reply.

"Naruto?" questioned Viola.

"We've got company," declared the blond, quickly drawing his two revolvers and spinning one to wind dust and the other to lightning dust and turned around, Viola quickly turned as well Aura flowing to hands before forming chains that moved to the pair of windmill like shuriken on her back. The chains hooked into the holes in the middle of the weapons pulling them off her back and to her hands ready to use the weapons.

The two students stood still silently for a moment. However after a second they heard the bushes rustling and not a moment later an eight legged spider like Grimm with white spikes sticking out of its back leapt out of the bushes at the two, however before it could even close any distance a bullet comprised of a chakra shell and wind dust hit the creature penetrating it before forming a small cyclone ripping the spider like Grimm apart from the inside.

With that Grimm jumped out of the bushes, half a dozen of the spider like creatures, seven Beowolves, six Creeps, two Boarbatusks, five chameleon like Grimm, eight six legged rat like grim and even a pair of Ursa.

"Mordred," spoke Naruto.

" **Got It,"** replied the dragon flying up from Naruto's shoulders.

Viola ran forwards her shuriken spinning up in her hands to the point it almost looked like she had buzz saws attached to her palms. Jumping up several wind and lightning bullets flew under the purple haired woman courtesy of Naruto, the bullets hit two of the rat Grimm quickly killing them and making them dissolve.

Flipping over before diving downwards Viola flew head first towards one of the Ursa attempting to carve the Grimm up with her weapons, but the Ursa brought up an armour plated arm stopping the violently spinning blades from slicing into the animal. Viola quickly turned as she heard the screech of a dying creep, looking behind her she saw the flaming remains of the creature before nodding up to the dragon flying above them.

Jumping backwards as the Ursa took a swing at her Viola saw a Beowolf sneaking up behind an otherwise occupied Naruto, throwing one of her hands forwards the buzz saw like shuriken quickly shot from the woman's hand however it still remained attached to her by the Aura chain hooked into the centre of it, the weapon flew through the air and sliced clean through the Beowolf.

Naruto heard the Beowolf from behind him be sliced in two quickly holstering the wind dust revolver he pulled out a kunai and pushed chakra to a seal tattooed between his shoulder blades and with that the world seemed to slow down around him, quickly raising his dust revolver Naruto fired off five shots each headed towards a different target, two Creeps, two Beowolves, and one of the rat like Grimm however the five dust infused chakra bullets were moving so slowly that if one were watching them they would be surprized that they were moving at all not just dropping out of the air. Kicking off the ground Naruto ran forwards jumping over the Grimm that would be hit by his bullets Naruto flipped and impaled one of the spider like Grimm with his kunai, however as he extracted his weapon the slowed world once more began to speed up.

" _Damnit that seal is still so chakra intensive"_ thought Naruto running forwards and running his kunai into the gut of an Ursa, before spinning around the bear like Grimm and moved on to one of the Boarbatusks which was just about to start spinning before Naruto stabbed it in the underbelly, however as the boar like Grimm fell so did Naruto and the world around him speed back up to normal speed and all five of his chakra bullets hit their targets and along with the three Grimm he had stabbed they all dissolved into black dust.

Naruto crouched on the ground panting as the Grimm around him dissolved.

Mordred quickly flew down to his summoner spitting out two fireballs at a pair of the chameleon like Grimm killing them before landing beside Naruto.

" **Are you ok Naruto-sama?"** Asked the dragon.

"Yeah just used to much chakra in that seal again," spoke Naruto, Mordred nodded before flying back into the air to cover Naruto and Viola.

Viola spun around avoiding a swipe from the Ursa before she threw her hands forwards sending both of her weapons out forwards quickly slicing through the sides of the Ursa making it disintegrate into black smoke.

As the Ursa vanished Viola jumped back as the six spider like Grimm jumped at her, flicking her hands back and forth the woman cleaved through the six creatures. Turning around Viola came face to face with the spinning form of the Boarbatusk however before it could hit Viola a loud bang ripped through the clearing and the Grimm was thrown to the side and promptly dissolved into black dust.

Mordred flying over the duo as they fought Grimm spat out a small ball of fire towards the remaining Beowolves, Naruto spun his revolver to the wind dust chamber before firing out two wind bullets that hit the fireball increasing the size of the flame exponentially the fireball enveloping all four of the remaining Beowolves two of the Creeps, two of the chameleon like Grimm and all five of the remaining Rat like Grimm.

Naruto smirked to Viola as the two looked at the two remaining Grimm, Naruto rand forwards before jumping into the air, Viola guided one of her giant Shuriken up to Naruto before the chain vanished and Naruto plucked the giant spinning weapon out of the air before spinning in the air and throwing the weapon at the chameleon like Grimm while Naruto himself formed a ball of blue energy in one of his hands.

" **Rasengan,** " called Naruto as he dive-bombed the Creep slamming the orb of chakra into the creature grinding against the skin of the Grimm before the skin caved and Naruto slammed into the ground having killed he creep.

As Naruto stood back up he glanced over his shoulder at Viola who was grinning at him.

"Come on we should get moving," spoke the blond back to his purple haired companion who nodded with a childish grin before skipping over to Naruto who just rolled his eyes allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

The duo quietly made their way through the forests no other Grimm making a move against them the whole way.

After maybe twenty minutes of walking the duo exited the forest to find a small ruin with large chess pieces atop pedestals within the ruins.

"Hey," called a voice that both Naruto and Viola recognised the duo turned to see Yang along with a black haired girl with a bow atop her head.

"Yang," yelled Viola happily with a grin towards the woman as she and her partner walked over to Naruto and Viola.

"This is Blake, Blake, Naruto and Viola," spoke Yang introducing the three people with a grin on her face.

"Nice to meet you Blake," spoke Viola holding her hand out to Blake, the woman took her hand and gently shook it.

"Too you as well Viola," replied Blake with a small smile.

"Nice to meet ya Kitty," spoke Naruto with a nod, making Blake's eyes go wide making Naruto realise his mistake. "Sorry were you trying to hide it?" asked Naruto apologetically.

"Kitty?" questioned Yang looking to Blake before looking to the bow on her partner's head. "You're a Faunus?" asked Yang confused only to get a small nod from the black haired feline Faunus. "Hey don't worry I won't say anything if you don't want me to," spoke Yang slapping Blake's back, the now timid Blake gave the blond girl a small nod of thanks

"AGGHHHHHHHHHH" came a scream.

"Some girl's in trouble," said Yang looking around towards the Origin of the scream. "Blake, Naruto, Viola did you guys hear that?" questioned Yang looking back at the two, Blake was looking up at the sky while Naruto was making his way to the pedestals before taking a black queen.

"I would suggest you two pick your piece shits about to get hectic," said Naruto.

"Huh why do you say that?" asked Yang

"HEEEEEEEAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDSSSSSSSS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP," screamed the voice of Ruby, looking up they saw her and the blond guy who had been asking questions at the beginning of the test collide mid-air shooting into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" asked Blake looking at Yang.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAAWWWWW" squealed another voice as a Grimm roared and an Ursa entered the clearing only to fall flat on its face.

"Aww it's broken," spoke Nora appearing from on the Ursa's back.

"Nora, please, don't ever do that again," spoke Ren puffing as he emerged from behind the Ursa, only for him to look up and see the orange haired girl gone.

"Ohh, ah ha, ~ I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~," sang the girl grabbing a white rook chess piece.

"Nora," called the black haired boy.

"Coming Ren," spoke the girl happily.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" questioned Blake, before anyone could even make a comment the trees at the edge of the clearing crashed as a red haired woman rand out into the open with a death stalker on her tail.

"Jaune," yelled the woman spotting the blond guy in the tree.

"Pyrrha," called the now identified Jaune.

"Woah," spoke the black and red haired girl jumping out of the tree.

"Ruby," called Jaune as the woman jumped out of the tree,

"Ruby?" questioned Yang as the now identified Ruby landed on the ground.

"Yang?" spoke Ruby going to hug Yang.

"Nora," spoke the girl herself appearing between Ruby and Yang.

"Did she just run all the way here with a death stalker on her tail?" questioned Blake looking towards Pyrrha.

"Wahooo," screamed the voice of Oliva as she came flying into the clearing from over the tree tops before landing on her feet her gauntlets now with four claw like knives sticking out of the end slicing into the ground to slow her down.

"Oliva I swear to god if we get out of this I'm going to kick your ass," came the screaming voice of Aqua as she leapt out of the tree line silver bladed katana in hand sliding along the ground before a pack of ten Beowolves including two Alpha Beowolves came crashing through the tree line.

"Did they just get chased here by a pack of Beowolves?" questioned Blake shocked looking towards the two women

"UGHHH I can't take it anymore could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens?" yelled Yang.

Like that everyone except Pyrrha, Aqua and Oliva stood still for exactly two seconds.

"Uhh Yang?" spoke Ruby pointing up to Weiss who was holding onto the talon of a Nevermore

"How could you leave me?" came the echoed voice of Weiss.

"I said jump," mumbled Ruby.

"She's gonna fall," spoke Blake looking up at the girl.

"She'll be fine," said Ruby with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"She's falling," spoke Ren in a deadpan tone.

"Mordred," spoke Naruto with a sigh.

" **On it,"** replied the dragon flying up into the air.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Yang looking at the dragon flying up into the air.

"That's Mordred he's a dragon, my semblance allows me to summon dragons of varying sizes and power levels," spoke Naruto lying through his teeth but he wasn't willing to tell everyone in the clearing about how he really summoned the dragons. Mordred flew up into the air catching Weiss as she fell.

"AHHH GRIMM," screamed the woman as the black dragon caught her and went to attack Mordred with her rapier.

" **I wouldn't do that I'm the only thing keeping you from falling"** spoke Mordred stopping Weiss dead in her tracks before the dragon gently flew down to the ground catching Jaune as he attempted to jump out and 'save' Weiss. The dragon flew down to the ground before letting go of both humans and flying back over to Naruto.

"So what's the plan?" asked Oliva looking to Naruto.

"Well our objective is right there, nothing says we have to fight these Grimm," spoke Naruto.

"So run and live to fight another day?" questioned Jaune getting a nod from the blond Faunus. "That's a plan I could get behind," spoke the man as the five pairs who had yet to take their relic moved to take theirs, Aqua glancing to Naruto who nodded slightly towards the second black queen piece.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

All of the passing students stood at the front of the auditorium with the entire student body of Beacon behind them and the teachers scattered around

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyire you four retrieved the white rook pieces from this day fourth you will work together as team JNPR," said Ozpin getting a round of applause from the audience, Nora giggled and hugged Ren. "Lead by Jaune Arc," called Ozpin.

"Huh led by?" questioned Jaune shocked.

"Congratulations young man," spoke Ozpin with a smirk, as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the arm playfully but still knocking him over. The four team members stepped off the stage leaving it clear.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long you four retrieved the white knight pieces henceforth you shall be team RWBY," spoke Ozpin with smile. The four girls quickly stepped up onto the stage. "Led by Ruby Rose," called Ozpin

"I'm so proud of you," called Yang as she hugged her little sister. After the sisterly hug the four girls quickly left the stage.

"And finally Aqua Tidal, Naruto Uzumaki, Viola Blossom, Oliva Firebrand, you four took the black queen pieces henceforth you four shall be team NOVA, led by Naruto Uzumaki," declared Ozpin with a small smile to the four teens Naruto just let a small smile cross his features, before Viola jumped on his back hugging him.

"Good job squirt," spoke Oliva moving over to Naruto pulling him into a headlock giving him a quick noogie only for the blond to push the woman off him before glaring at her.

After Team NOVA stepped off the stage Glynda took to the stage to speak.

"You and your teams from this day forwards share a dorm each of you has had your room number and entrance code sent to your scrolls, your belongings remain where you left them, now you lot are dismissed to get settled, there will be no lessons today use what time you have after you have finished unpacking to get acquainted with the facilities" spoke Glynda. Once the blond professor had finished her speech the new students began filing out of the room.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Naruto sat on the windowsill of his team's room looking out of the open window in his hand was a beer, despite the restrictions about alcohol within school grounds Naruto had brought more than the allotted amount for maybe half of the school although most of it was hidden within scrolls in other scrolls in other scrolls.

" _Are we doing the right thing Kurama?"_ asked Naruto looking to his tenant who since leaving Konoha had become a friend more than a prisoner.

" _ **I don't know Kit, there are only two things that can judge your actions, yourself, and history,"**_ declared the millennia old chakra entity.

" _Yeah I suppose,"_ thought Naruto sighing before taking a swig of the beer in his hand.

"You ok Naruto?" asked Oliva looking to the blond with a mild level of concern.

"Yeah, just thinking," spoke Naruto.

"About Konoha?" asked Aqua looking to Naruto who nodded before shrugging.

"Oh well whatever happens happens," declared Narutodowning the beer in his hand. "How are the seals looking Viola?" asked Naruto looking to the purple haired woman who had in her hands the book Naruto had been looking at earlier in the day during the test.

"Yeah these look fine Naruto" spoke Aqua snapping the book shut before tossing it to Naruto who caught it before pocketing it.

"Thanks for double checking," replied Naruto only for Viola to nod.

"You've come too far to start having second thoughts haven't you?" questioned Viola looking to Naruto.

"Yeah I suppose, I did make a promise and even now I will never break a promise," spoke Naruto.

"So stop thinking about it, bastards have it coming," declared Oliva getting a nod from Naruto before the olive haired woman tossed Naruto another beer, Naruto quickly opened the beer and began drinking.

" _They do deserve it for what they did to me,"_ declared Naruto to himself watching the sun as it went down.

* * *

 **Alright chapter over**

 **First of all Ho fucking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday)**

 **anyway as a present for all of you you get an extra chapter for each of my three active stories**

 **but don't expect another chapter until the new year as i plan to spend the rest of the year in one of two states, completely plastered or recovering from being completely plastered**

 **anyway in this chapter we have Naruto Viola and Mordred fighting a large number of Grimm**

 **then Naruto and Viola meeting up with Blake and Yang before Naruto inadvertently reveals Blake's secret**

 **before shit starts going down and the teams all get their pieces**

 **and as many of you guessed team NOVA was formed**

 **before we have Naruto and his team in their shared room, with Viola showing knowladge of Fuinjutsu and Oliva and Aqua knowing about Konoha i wonder why?**

 **anywho once more merry Christmas** **Or acceptable substitute as per you religion or choice of holiday**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

It had been about a month since the beginning of term at Beacon academy. It was late the school day had ended several hours ago and we find Naruto standing in the courtyard by himself.

"What do you want fox boy?" questioned a voice from behind Naruto, the blond turned around to Cardin.

"Watch your tone else I decide to cut out your tongue," declared Naruto narrowing his eyes at the brown haired racist who blinked in surprize. Over the month that had passed Naruto had not made a single threat to anyone, hell from what Cardin had seen and heard the blond didn't have an evil bone in his body. "Whatever blackmail you have on Jaune is now useless to you," spoke Naruto.

"What?" asked Cardin dangerously.

"You heard me you are not to blackmail Jaune again," declared Naruto in a bored tone flicking out a kunai and beginning to clean his fingernails.

"Or what?" snarled Cardin glaring at the blond.

"Or this lovely lady might have a little accident," spoke Naruto pulling out a handful of photos and tossing them to Cardin, who didn't even have to pick up the photos to see who they were of. The photos were all of one woman seemingly going about daily business, the woman had long burnt orange hair much like Cardin's own, and bright green eyes.

"You're joking my mother is a fully trained huntress what are you going to do to her?" scoffed Cardin.

"That's what was said about this man before he had his little accident," spoke Naruto pulling out another set of photos and tossing them at the smirking Cardin, however the second Cardin saw the front of the photos his eyes went wide and he bent down to look closer at the second set of pictures.

"Impossible uncle Vix was one of the best huntsman in Remnant how could-" stuttered Cardin looking up only to find Naruto gone and a piece of paper floating down where Naruto had been. Snatching the paper out of the air the armour clad Cardin read it _"Stop blackmailing Jaune or Mama Winchester ends up like uncle Vix."_ Upon reading the note Cardin scrunched up the paper with a growl before walking away.

Meanwhile on a nearby roof Naruto narrowed his eyes watching Cardin leave.

"You think it will work?" asked a voice from beside the blond Faunus, Naruto glanced over and saw Viola leaning on a nearby wall.

"I think Cardin will at least think twice, we'll have to wait and see though," declared the leader of team Nova.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning#**

Naruto sat with his team, team RWBY and team JNPR minus Jaune around a table Jaune had apparently been running a little late and was only now getting to the cafeteria. Pretended to be listening to whatever crazy story Nora was telling the entire group while watching Jaune who after getting his food sighed and headed towards Cardin's table.

The leader of NOVA observed the other table as Jaune stood at the end of the table and Cardin talking to him, after a short conversation he could hear voices raising in volume until finally Cardin shouted.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE BLONDIE" snarled the man making Jaune jump back before quickly rushing over to his team and quickly sitting beside Pyrrha a confused look on his face.

"What was that about Jaune?" questioned Naruto acting innocent.

"Oh uhh nothing," spoke Jaune looking to Naruto before quickly beginning to eat in an effort to avoid further questions. Everyone at the table just looked at Jaune confused, Naruto however smirked.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet aside from the occasional prod from someone still trying to get out of Jaune what the conversation with Cardin was about, after the members of the three teams had finished eating they all filed out of the building and began to head to class.

As the three teams walked away from the building Oliva who was towards the back of the group suddenly stopped.

"Something up Oliva?" asked Aqua looking back to the woman, as did everyone as the blue haired woman spoke, only for Oliva herself to blink and then shake her head. The eleven students looked to Oliva curiously before they began to continue on their ways.

As the last members of the group left Oliva glanced over into the nearby trees before walking towards them leaving the group to travel to class. Walking into the forest the green haired woman stopped in the middle of a clearing as a large stinger came to her throat.

"What do you want Tyrian?" snarled Oliva turning to look at the owner of the stinger.

"Oh such a harsh tone," spoke the man before giggling insanely moving around Oliva wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulder "Our mistress is curious why you are here," spoke the man only for Oliva to push the man back.

" _Your_ mistress, we have never nor ever will serve Salem," declared Oliva glaring at Tyrian.

"Oh I do wonder how our goddess would feel knowing you're not behaving, perhaps she would let me hurt you until you co-operate, or maybe she would let me hurt your-" spoke the clearly insane man.

"Touch her and not even the power of all of the maidens with all of the relics would be able to save you," snarled Oliva knowing who Tyrian was threatening.

"Oh hoho this kitty has claws," taunted Tyrian curling his fingers like they were claws.

"Do you want me to rip your fucking head off?" snarled the woman glaring at Tyrian throwing her gauntleted hands back four claw like knives launching out of the gauntlets before locking in place like claws. However before Oliva could make good on her threat a hand landed on her shoulder, looking back Oliva saw Aqua standing there shaking her head.

"He's not worth it," spoke the blue haired woman. With that Oliva flicked her wrists and the knives slipped back into her gauntlets. "Leave Tyrian, we're doing as Salem wishes," ordered Aqua glaring at the scorpion Faunus who narrowed his eyes to the blue haired girl. Aqua quickly moved her hand to rest on the hilt of her katana.

"Tch fine," said Tyrian walking away before the girl could draw her weapon.

"I could have handled him," spoke Oliva looking to Aqua.

"I know but we can't kill him now he's Salem's favourite pet she wouldn't let that slide" replied Aqua.

"Fine," grunted Oliva before turning around and walking away from the clearing and back towards the school Aqua quickly following after her.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

The day had been progressing agonisingly slowly for Naruto, first period he had a lecture with Professor Port who had told a story that had put Naruto to sleep, and one of the other bloody students had pointed that out to the professor thus Naruto had been given a detention for sleeping class. Then there was his class with Doctor Oobleck which had started out as a class on the nature and make up of various types of Grimm but that had devolved rather quickly as a comparison to Faunus had been made and then the class turned into a race debate so once more Naruto had simply put his head down and went to sleep, thankfully no one ratted him out that time. The third class hadn't been much better Aura and Dust applications with professor Rouge Anatoli almost everything discussed in the class Naruto already known like the back of his hand.

Thankfully Naruto felt he would get a break from the boredom that he was experiencing with his fourth and final class of the day Combat Training with Professor Goodwitch. The blond fox Faunus knew Cardin would have a bone to pick with him and was itching to settle it if only to entertain himself for maybe five minutes.

"Ok students today we will be doing something a little different," declared Glynda looking up at all of the students in the bleachers while she stood on the arena floor, her comment drew curious looks from most of the students.

"Rather than the usual one on one matches today we will have two on two matches your partners from the initial trial will be you partners should you be called," spoke Glynda getting intrigued looks from the students. "Now then anyone wish to start us off?" questioned Glynda almost instantly Cardin raised his hand.

"Alright Cardin, you and Dove, now let's see who would be a good match up," said Glynda looking down to the scroll in her hands.

"Actually Professor if I may we would like to face Naruto and his partner," spoke Cardin respectfully trying not to let any of the anger he felt slip into his tone. Glynda quirked an eyebrow before looking to her scroll.

"Ok Naruto, Viola, Cardin, Dove gather your equipment," ordered Glynda, the selected students nodded and stood heading to the locker rooms off to the side of the arena.

Walking out to the arena several minutes later, Naruto had his two pistol holsters at his waist and his kunai pouch strapped to his right thigh Viola had her two giant shuriken strapped to her back, their two amour clad opponents stepping out of the rooms opposite them as the four combatants stepped onto the arena.

"Are you four ready?" asked Glynda looking to the four students Naruto and Viola both nodded, Naruto quickly reaching down and pulling out a kunai, Viola dropping into a ready stance giant chains forming from her back.

Cardin and Dove both nodded as they drew their weapons Cardin his mace and Dove his sword.

"Alright, begin," called Glynda

As soon as the woman said begin chains shot out of Viola's back latching onto the middle of her Shuriken and pulled them up into the air spinning violently, and at the same time Naruto quickly reached into a pouch hidden by his trench coat and pulled out a smoke bomb that he quickly tossed up into the spinning Shuriken setting the bomb off causing smoke to cover the arena stopping Cardin and Dove's charging.

As the smoke covered the floor, Cardin and Dove did the smart thing and stood back to back covering each other however they didn't expect a chain with a kunai like point to burst through the ground, however the two were just fast enough to avoid any serious injury from the attack.

But before they could once again get to each other a fist slammed into Dove's chest the single punch launching him twenty feet backwards out of the now clearing smoke.

With the smoke now cleared Cardin glared at Naruto who was standing in the middle of the arena whistling his kunai balancing tip first on the man's finger. Cardin roared as he charged forwards swinging his mace over his head downwards towards the blond who flicked up his kunai and caught it in a reverse grip and blocked the mighty mace with his simple kunai. As Cardin struggled trying to overpower Naruto the shinobi with his free hand reached down to his holster and pulled one of his revolvers, quickly spinning the chamber to the fire dust Naruto formed a chakra shell for the flame dust and pulled the trigger.

"Boom," taunted Naruto as he fired his gun point blank range into Cardin's chin, the fireball depleting a large amount of Cardin's Aura and launching the man up into the air slightly.

Viola looked to Dove who pushed himself up before glaring at the woman, pointing his sword at her Dove pulled the trigger on his weapon multiple times launching bullets towards Viola who dropped low and slammed her hands into the ground, a pair of chains shooting out of the ground and a barrier forming between them stopping the bullets.

However Dove had begun charging as soon as he finished shooting and was quickly closing in on the still bent over Viola, however the two chain controlled giant shuriken flew forwards at Dove who only just managed to bring his blade up in time to stop the buzz saw like weapons. The shuriken ground against Dove's sword pushing the man back only for Oliva herself to run forward and kick Dove in the chest with both of her feet once more launching the light brown haired man backwards and this time into a wall.

Naruto jumped back from Cardin after pulling the trigger, once his mace wielding opponent regained his senses he once more charged forwards in a blind furry, Naruto however reached behind his back with both hands and pulled out four kunai which he threw towards Cardin.

"You missed," smirked Cardin as the four kunai hit the ground and imbedded themselves in the floor around him.

"Did I?" questioned Naruto holding his index and middle finger up on his left hand concentrating chakra on the four kunai before a silver barrier boxed Cardin in the one spot and shot upwards stopping as the energy came in contact with the roof.

"What the hell?" questioned Cardin putting his hand on the barrier only to find he couldn't push through.

Dove groaned as he pushed himself up again before quickly rolling to his left just as a kunai tipped chain impacted the wall where he had just been laying, jumping to his feet Dove once more was force to dive out of the way of another chain however as he went to stand up the man was yanked back downwards, Dove looked at his ankle and was horrified to see a chain was wrapped around his ankle. The blue eyed, armoured, sword wielder slammed his weapon into the chain hoping to shatter it only for his weapon to bounce off the chain like it was made of cardboard. Dove wasn't able to attack again as both of Viola's shuriken flew forwards and started grinding against Dove's chest, the two sharp spinning blades quickly wearing down the man's Aura. It took just over five seconds for Viola's attack to push Dove's Aura into the dangerous range and to the point where he was forced to withdraw, the second his Aura dropped below the amount forcing a forfeit in a tournament situation Viola pulled her weapons back and returned them to her back before turning back to Naruto.

The blond himself stood twenty metres away from Cardin sealed behind a barrier.

"Now Cardin you have two choices, you can forfeit now saving you some pain and me some effort or I can stand here and shoot you until your Aura depletes. There is now way of moving those kunai from the barrier and you can't get out of it," declared Naruto only for Cardin to narrow his eyes at the blond.

"Fine hard way it is," declared Naruto drawing his second revolver spinning the chamber on the second weapon to lightning and pointing both of his firearms at the barrier and began pulling the triggers on the weapons. Yellow and red bullets came flying out of the end of both weapon's muzzles almost as fast a machine gun.

And in less than three seconds Cardin's Aura dropped below the point of forced withdrawal and Naruto stopped firing his weapons and holstered them however having fired more rounds between Cardin's Aura dropping and stopping his shooting Cardin was hit with an additional ten rounds which completely depleted his aura throwing his form backwards only to hit the barrier and slide down to the floor.

"And the victory goes to Viola and Naruto," declared Glynda as Naruto quickly retrieved his four kunai. "However Mister Uzumaki what you did may have been a little bit of overkill," declared Glynda.

"Hey I gave him the option he was the one who didn't take it," spoke Naruto defending his actions.

* * *

 **#That Night Vale#**

Roman Torchwick the career criminal stood in an almost full warehouse looking down at the map on the table in front of him glancing up the man looked to one of the many shipping containers with the Schnee Dust Company logo on the side of it stowed in the building before looking back down at the map.

"One last shipment that's all we need now," muttered the man thinking over the orders he had been given by his employer.

"Luckily for you another big shipment of dust is coming in from Atlas," declared a voice from behind the man making the orange haired criminal jump.

"Fucking Oum you scared the fucking shit out of me," declared Roman turning to the man.

The man in front of Roman had bright red spikey hair with a pair of colour matching fox ears sticking out of the top of his head, Roman didn't know what colour the man's eyes were as they were hidden behind a white fang mask however the mask on the man's face had five vertical thorny red vines painted on it. Behind the man were nine orange tails swaying to an unknown rhythm. The red head wore a black trench coat with silver flames licking the bottom and a silver Uzumaki spiral on the back, a blood red shirt and a pair of black jeans. Attached to the blonde's hips were a pair dust revolvers in holsters, strapped to his right leg was a kunai holster, above which hung a Katana in a blood red sheath, attached to the man's back was a pair of oversized shuriken shaped like windmill blades and finally on the man's hands were a pair of gauntlets.

"What the hell are you doing here?" questioned Roman looking to the Faunus.

"Cinder is getting impatient, she wants this portion of the plan wrapped up within the next three days so I'm helping you" declared the masked man.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so kicking off this chapter we have Naruto blackmailing Cardin to stop Blackmailing Jaune**

 **then its revealed Oliva and Aqua know of Tyrian and Salem**

 **then we move onto a match between Naruto, Viola, Dove and Cardin**

 **and we end the chapter with a small scene with Roman**

 **just to clarify because i know i will be asked No the man Roman was meeting with was NOT our blond knuckleheaded hero**

 **i hope this chapter and AN created more questions than it answers**

 **with that said i have said my pieces...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto glanced to the door as he heard a knock before looking back out the window as Aqua quickly walked to the door opening it.

"Ruby?" questioned Aqua looking to the black haired girl standing in their doorway.

"Hey Aqua is … um is Naruto in?" asked Ruby nervously.

"What's up Ruby?" asked Naruto turning around alerting the black haired girl to his presence, Aqua stepped aside letting the girl into the room.

"Do you know of a red haired fox Faunus with nine tails?" asked Ruby nervously.

"Menma what have you got yourself into this time," muttered Naruto with a sigh looking to the floor before looking up to the girl "What's he done now?" questioned the blond sadly.

"He's… well it seems like he's … um a member of the White Fang," spoke Ruby "Can I ask who he is?" asked Ruby nervously.

"He's my brother he's always been a little unstable, we haven't talked in some time," declared Naruto sadly looking down Viola quickly stepped over to her friend putting a comforting hand on his shoulder making Naruto look up at her with a small smile.

"I'll just go," spoke Ruby quickly walking out of the room closing the door behind her. The second she was gone Naruto's sad look disappeared and he glanced to the door with narrow eyes.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" asked Oliva looking to Naruto.

"What you think it would have been better to tell her that he's a clone that I created that went rouge?" questioned Naruto glancing to his green haired teammate.

"No but what if she begins looking into him she might…" replied Oliva trailing off once she was sure that Naruto had the point.

"Menma is one of my aliases all of my aliases have the required information about them, even if she did look into it which she won't with that little sob story, she wouldn't find anything out of order, you of all people should know that," declared Naruto.

* * *

 **#With Menma The Next Day#**

The red haired fox Faunus walked along the streets of vale, his White Fang mask stowed in his pocket.

Walking down the road Menma ignored the looks he got. His nine blood red tails swayed to an unknown rhythm as he stepped into a seemingly random store.

Looking around, the red head saw the entire store was filled floor to ceiling with books stepping up to the counter the fox rang the bell.

"Be right there," called a voice from the back room. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade home to every book under the sun," spoke the man coming out of the back room holding two stacks of books "how … may … I … help…" said the man his speech slowing as he realised who was standing before him.

"Hello Tukson," declared Menma with a smirk causing the man behind the counter to audibly gulp. "Thought you could get away did you?" asked the fox Faunus his tails swaying behind him.

"You won't get me," declared Tukson throwing a pile of books at the red head before running back out the back doors. As soon as the books flew towards Menma a smirk crossed the man's face before he jumped over the flying books.

"I love it when they run," declared the man a psychotic smirk on his face as he chased after Tukson following Tukson.

The red haired man burst out the back of the store to see the feline like Faunus running down the street as fast as he could. The fox Faunus smirked before quickly giving chase running after Tukson who was occasionally glancing over his shoulder back at the quickly approaching red head.

Once Menma was close enough he leapt forwards spear tackling Tukson the two men fell forwards but before they hit the ground they vanished.

* * *

 **#Forever Fall#**

Menma and Tukson appeared deep within the mountainous area of the Forever Fall in a large clearing.

The Naruto clone pushed off the ground jumping back from Tukson who groaned and pushed himself up.

"Nowhere to run now big man," taunted Menma smirking as he pulled out a pair of kunai.

"I'm not going down without a fight," declared Tukson throwing his hands out to the side, claws appearing on the end of his fingers before he ran forwards at Menma who simply stepped to the side of the strike, before the red haired man pulled out a piece of paper and slammed it into Tukson's back pushing the man forwards.

The puma Faunus turned to Menma, glaring at him, however Menma simply smirked which caused the man to instantly become scared, Menma held the middle and index finger up on his left hand and suddenly Tukson felt weaker and dropped to one knee.

"What the hell did you do to me bastard?" snarled the man, Menma however simply smirked and flicked one of his kunai at the defecting Faunus hitting him right between the eyes and piercing the man's skull and brain flying out the back of his head as he fell to the ground dead.

"It works," muttered Menma walking over to Tukson's dead body and quickly flipped the corpse over before removing the tag from his back smirking as he looked at the intricate Fuinjutsu matrix.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto with a pen in hand examined the book in front of him he was completely ignoring the lesson going on around him taught by professor port instead choosing to focus on something that would benefit him in the long run.

"Mister Uzumaki what are you doing?" questioned Professor Port walking towards Naruto who glanced up as the man walked over "You are supposed to be paying attention and yet I find you doodling in the middle of my class," declared the Professor snatching Naruto's book away from him and looking at the young Shinobi's Fuinjutsu. "What is this?" questioned the white haired man pointing the book back at Naruto.

"It's as you say doodles," spoke Naruto simply.

"You think me a fool this is too intricate and detailed to be something so simple so I will ask again what is it?" asked the white haired man.

"It looks like glyphs," spoke Weiss who just managed to catch a glimpse at the page.

"It's the last link I have to my family now give it back," growled Naruto jumping up and snatching his book back closing it and glaring at Professor Port before turning on his heels and walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going Mister Uzumaki?" asked the professor.

"None of your business," declared Naruto as he slammed the door behind him.

Naruto turned and began to walk along the corridors glaring at the ground as he went his Fuinjutsu book under his arm.

"Mister Uzumaki what are you doing out of class?" scolded Glynda as Naruto walked passed her completely ignoring her. "MISTER UZUMAKI," called Glynda.

"WHAT?" snarled Naruto turning to glare at the woman his eyes blood red with silted pupils, causing the woman to flinch. Hearing no continuation Naruto turned back around and walked away. Twitching as he heard Glynda once more calling out to him, Naruto turned around a corner and vanished.

* * *

 **#Later That Evening Warehouse#**

Menma causally strolled into the open door of the warehouse to see White Fang members unloading crate after crate of dust and he could hear voices from deeper into the building.

"Well it was somebody," declared the voice of Roman.

"We had planned on it but someone stole the address before we could go," came the voice of a woman.

"Then how do you know?" questioned Roman.

"We eventually found the place piles of books all over the place and no sign of him," growled the woman.

"That was my handy work Em," declared Menma stepping around the shelves stacked with dust.

"Menma," called 'Em' running over to the red haired man hugging him

"Oh great it's the red haired nightmare fox shouldn't you be out terrorizing some small children or something?" questioned a silver haired man looking at Menma only to get a glare in return from 'Em'.

"Mercury need I remind you I won't stop him if he decides to kill you?" asked a womanly voice from above them.

"Cin," spoke Menma nodding to the woman, who nodded back at the man.

"Anyway Roman you should have dealt with the problem much earlier," declared 'Cin'.

"Well I'm sorry I've just been up to my neck in paperwork and didn't get a chance to-" began Roman only for a kunai to sail at his head only to be deflected by the man's Aura.

"Don't get smart Roman it doesn't suit you," declared Menma glaring at the man who nodded vigorously scared of the red haired fox Faunus.

"Now we're done with dust, Roman Menma get the White Fang to clear out this warehouse and move to your next point Menma knows where this is," declared Cinder getting a nod from Menma.

"What just like that?" questioned Roman confused.

"Yes was there something else you expected?" asked Cinder glancing back at Roman.

"No I just thought you might fill me in on some of the details of this grand plan," spoke Roman.

"Don't think, Obey," declared Cinder.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond fox Faunus glared down at the paper in his hands.

"Seriously?" questioned Naruto looking to Aqua who had handed him the paper.

"Yeah, apparently sleeping through his lectures is fine but leaving halfway through them isn't," spoke the blue haired girl.

"Well he can get fucked I'm not going to some stupid detention," said Naruto holding the slip of paper between his fingers before it burst into confetti.

"Where did you even go?" asked Oliva looking up from her book over to her team leader.

"Nowhere in particular just somewhere quiet," spoke Naruto walking over to one of the desks, pulling out the seat Naruto sat down.

"What are you doing now?" asked Viola looking to Naruto.

"A cloaking seal to cloak us from the Grimm," replied Naruto.

"What about the other one you were working on?" questioned Aqua sitting down on her bed.

"He tested it, it works," said Naruto narrowing his eyes looking at the book on the desk.

A second later a knock came at the door before it opened and professor Ozpin walked in.

"Good evening you four, Mister Uzumaki may I have a word?" asked Ozpin before taking a sip of his drink.

The blond fox shrugged closing his book and standing up following Ozpin as he left the room. The two men walked down the halls.

"It's been brought to my attention that you left Professor Port's class earlier today before the end of class and encountered Professor Goodwitch in the halls," spoke Ozpin.

"That's right," spoke Naruto confused what was going on.

"Glynda informed me you were irritated and your eyes were red, I'm just looking to touch base, in the several months you have been here even in training sessions you haven't raised your voice except for the occasional time you are scolding your teammates," spoke the silver haired professor.

"Professor Port had taken something of mine and was rudely demanding answers about something that was none of his business, hence my anger on the matter and my abrupt exit of his class," declared Naruto.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that something? I heard it was supposedly something that looked like Glyphs, I was told you said it was your last link to your family," spoke Ozpin.

"It's a skill my family developed and was taught to all of us growing up but it can't be taught to anyone else," said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Ozpin again.

"We call it Fuinjutsu, or sealing skills they do in ways work like Glyphs but at the same time they don't. Where Glyphs are made in the heat of battle and can do simple things like make projectiles, launch people in certain directions, and increase people's velocity, seals are made, tested and perfected pre battle and are made up of complex formulas and are capable of doing things from summoning creatures from other dimensions, creating barriers and even warping space and time itself," said Naruto making Ozpin's eyes go wide.

"Why can't it be taught to people other than your family?" asked Ozpin.

"Well aside from it being a family secret only we can perform it as our Aura is uniquely potent," said Naruto.

"If this is all so powerful then why are you the first I'm hearing of from your family?" asked Ozpin.

"We were a peaceful family far from the cares of the rest of Remnant hidden away on islands in the middle of the ocean but your people brought your troubles to us and forced us into your conflicts," declared Naruto turning away from the headmaster not willing to look the man in the eye.

"My apologies if I brought up unpleasant memories," declared Ozpin.

"Is my interrogation over?" asked Naruto looking back to the man who nodded letting Naruto go back to his dorm.

* * *

 **#Later That Night#**

Viola, Aqua and Oliva sat in their dorm room, Naruto was out training his shinobi skills in the Forever Fall, the three women all looked up at their wall when they heard raised voices coming from RWBY's room before ignoring it an going back to their various tasks, however a moment later when they heard voices from the hallway they all did a double take.

"Oo-oof! Oh g-! Sorry. Are you okay?" came the voice of Ruby

"I'm fine. Just watch where you're going," spoke another womanly voice but one all three women knew.

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?" questioned the black haired girl as the three women in team NOVA's room jumped up and ran to the door

"Visiting from Haven, actually," spoke another female voice that the three girls were familiar with

"Ooh! You're here for the festival!" said Ruby excitedly. "But exchange students have their own dormitory" continued the girl.

"I guess we just got turned around," spoke a male voice, just as the three girls peered out the door.

"Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. Uh, your building is just east of here." Spoke Ruby as the trio of visiting students walked passed the girl.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around," said Cinder walking away from Ruby

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!" called Ruby after the three people.

"EEEEMMMMM, CCCCCIIIIIIINNNNNN, MMMMMMEEEEEEERRRRRRRCCCCCCCC" called a purple bullet shooting towards the trio of students crashing into them.

"VIOLA do you have to be so so," growled Cinder looking to the purple haired woman not even knowing what to say to her.

"Sowwy Cin I'm just so excited to see you again," spoke the purple haired woman pouting at the black haired women.

"Just get off," snarled Cinder, Viola nodded and obliged quickly standing off the woman before helping her up.

"Hey Em, Merc," spoke Oliva quickly stepping up to the two other downed members of the Trio and quickly pulling them to their feet.

"Nice to see you three again," said Aqua walking up to the group.

"And you two," replied Emerald walking over and quickly hugging Aqua and Oliva.

"EEEEEEMMMMMMMM what about me?" questioned Viola sadly looking to Emerald pouting.

"What about you?" questioned Emerald poking her tongue out.

"Mao so mean Em," pouted Viola.

"Only to you beautiful," spoke Emerald in a teasing tone, the two girls stared at each other for a moment before laughing and pulling each other in for a hug grinning.

"You any stronger Merc or you still gonna get your ass kicked by a chick?" asked Oliva with a smirk walking up to the man.

"Do you even count as a woman though?" asked Mercury with a smirk.

"Oh so you want to be able to count your teeth on one hand is that what you're saying?" questioned the woman with a smirk stepping forwards before the two clapped their hands together in a mid-air arm wrestle like position shaking hands with a smirk.

"Pussy," declared Oliva.

"Shemale," replied Mercury with a smirk.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off sorry this chapter is a little short but i just have nothing else to add to this chapter**

 **ok so anyway to begin with we have the answer to who the redhead is a Naruto clone who went rouge**

 **followed by some action with said clone**

 **then Naruto having a little spat in one of the lectures**

 **followed by an interrogation about it by Ozpin**

 **and then the introduction of Cinder Emerald and** **Mercury**

 **anywho i've said my pieces so ...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

Naruto groaned opening his eyes only to be assaulted by the morning light, quickly closing his eyes the blond slowly opened them again allowing his eyes to adjust to the light.

It was the day after the dance, and if Naruto's plan went off without a hitch he wouldn't have to worry about classes for the next few days while the school investigated who spiked the punch with vodka.

The blond Faunus went to move but found his left side was weighed down glancing to his left the blond caught sight of his girlfriend. With a smile Naruto's thoughts drifted back to how he first met the woman who saved him.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

"Son of a bitch," groaned Naruto sitting up rubbing his head _"I didn't think that would have left me with such a headache must have been something off about my seal,"_ thought Naruto to himself sitting up before he noticed that surrounding him were a small group of black bipedal wolves with white mask like plating, looking at him curiously. "Go away, scat," spoke Naruto trying to shoo the creatures away only for the animals to stay where they were, looking at him curiously.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet making the creatures back up slightly, Naruto however wasn't worried about that he felt something behind him, glancing back Naruto almost jumped when he saw nine fluffy blond white tipped fox like tails.

"What the hell?" questioned Naruto quickly reaching out and grabbing one of the tails, feeling a jolt coming from them he realised that yes they were real and they were his. "Well this could make things awkward," muttered Naruto. The blond by this point was more than sick of being watched so he pulled out a kunai and threw it at the feet of the closest creature making them all scamper away.

Naruto walked forwards and picked up his discarded weapon pocketing it before turning away and walking to where he could feel the most human activity.

Making his way towards the human settlement Naruto quickly took to the trees to make his journey quicker it took the blond all of five minutes to reach a small town.

Dropping to the ground just outside of the town Naruto walked through the large gates of the walled off town however upon stepping into the town he felt eyes upon him.

Looking around Naruto found the people around him looking at him with scorn, hoping to get away from the looks Naruto started to speed up his pace but as he moved the looks only got worse and worse, and before long Naruto was sprinting with chakra enhanced strides trying to get away from the looks, Naruto ran through the town and out the other side running for five minutes into a forest, tears forming in his eyes as he ran. _"I ran from my home to a new world to get away from the looks and even here they're just as bad,"_ thought Naruto. _"Am I just forever going to be seen as a monster? Is that my future?"_

"Why, why can't I just have one person who sees me for me?" questioned Naruto stopping and leaning on a tree slamming his fist into it. "One person is that so much to ask?" screamed Naruto falling to his knees tears rolling down his face "Just one person, just one to stand beside me that's all I want," cried Naruto slamming his fist into the ground.

"I will," spoke a womanly voice from behind the blond.

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto both hated and loved that memory, he loved it because it was his first memory of her, but he hated it because it was him at his absolute lowest.

The blond smiled looking at the woman next to him gently brushing a few stray hairs away from her beautiful face. She was the woman he would do anything for, no matter what, he would happily lay his life on the line for her, he would take a bullet for her, and most importantly he would kill for her.

That was something he had already done more than once before but he no longer cared, he didn't even question it when she had asked him to kill for her, now his soul existence was hers and hers alone.

However some of Naruto's old personality still shone through hence the spiking the punch, a little prank although it had the double motive of giving him time with his woman and a mostly harmless prank excluding those who couldn't hold their booze or those who drank too much.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

It was the night of the dance, Naruto stood dressed up in a black kimono decorated with orange foxes in his and his teams room, it was early but that was part of Naruto's little plan. Moving to the door Naruto left his dorm before heading downstairs and out into the courtyard.

Walking across the darkened area the fox Faunus found few to no other students around once more all according to his plan. Walking into the hall Naruto smirked seeing only a dozen or so people already there.

"Evening Naruto, you scrub up quite I have to say," spoke Yang drawing his attention to his fellow blond who stood just inside the entrance in a white flowing dress.

"Down girl, happily taken," said Naruto with a smirk looking to the woman.

"Why are all the good men either gay or taken?" questioned Yang with an over-exaggerated sigh looking up.

"You done?" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yeah go on in, lover boy," replied Yang in a teasing tone, Naruto just smirked and stepped passed the woman. Walking into the main section of the room Naruto glanced around at the other people in the room, of the about ten people Naruto knew two first names and only one of them could be considered a friend so with that said Naruto pushed chakra to a seal he had tattooed on his back and with that he vanished instantly, no one noticing his vanishing trick the blond walked over to the refreshments table and unsealed a strong bottle of vodka from a seal on his hand. The bottle quickly vanished much like Naruto himself and the blond slowly and carefully as to not alert anyone poured the entire bottle of alcohol into the punch bowl.

Once the drink was spiked Naruto re-sealed the bottle and quickly made his way over to Ruby before letting his invisibility fall.

"Hey Ruby," spoke the blond from behind the red and black haired girl.

"NARUTO, Oum you scared me," spoke Ruby turning to her fox friend.

"Didn't mean to. Something wrong? You look a little out of your element here" replied Naruto looking at Ruby concerned.

"This isn't my usual type of thing, as you've probably managed to get from the time we've known each other I'm a little … awkward," spoke the girl.

"Then why are you here?" asked Naruto.

"Well it's a school event everyone's here so I might as well be here," replied Ruby.

"Fair point," concurred Naruto watching as more and more people flooded into the room.

Naruto stepped away from Ruby and got himself a glass of punch if only to throw suspicion away from him when it would be investigated.

After getting his drink Naruto went up to the second floor balcony and watched as people began to pour into the room.

About half an hour later Naruto saw two of his friends Mercury and Emerald walk into the room he nodded to the duo who nodded back to him as they made their way down and got themselves some punch before joining Naruto on the balcony.

"Hey Naruto," spoke Emerald stepping beside the blond.

"Em," replied Naruto turning and hugging the girl, who smiled and hugged her friend.

"Hey there asshole," said Mercury looking to the blond with a grin.

"Sup dick licker?" replied Naruto looking back at the silver haired man with his own grin. Emerald just rolled her eyes at the two boy's behaviours.

"By the way unless you two want to get plastered I wouldn't drink too much of that," spoke Naruto pointing to the punch.

"You spike it?" questioned Mercury looking to Naruto, who simply nodded slightly.

As the night wore on Naruto eventually was dragged to the dance floor by Viola with the two dancing, however his position on the dance floor did give him front row seats to team JNPR's dance routine which did include Jaune in a dress making an ass of himself to try and cheer up Pyrrha. After which Naruto was about to head back up to the balcony only for Viola to once more pull him to the dance floor.

Naruto wasn't really paying attention during the dancing, but his attention was drawn back to the immediate vicinity when he heard a voice.

"May I have the next dance?" questioned the voice, Viola stepped away from Naruto who smiled at his new dance partner.

"It's good to see you-"

* * *

 **#Flashback End#**

Naruto was drawn out of his memories when his bed shifted and his sleeping companion quickly moved from next to him to straddling him pinning his hands above his head.

"Morning sleepy head," spoke the woman in a cheeky voice looking down at Naruto.

"Good morning to you too hot stuff," replied Naruto quickly pulling his hands out of the woman's grip and pulling her down crashing his lips into hers before wrapping his arms around the naked form of the woman atop him.

"I've missed this," muttered the woman snuggling up beside Naruto.

"Me to Cin," replied Naruto smiling at the woman, who smiled and quickly kissed Naruto.

"So was your trip to the tower last night successful?" asked Naruto looking at the peaceful sight of his girlfriend.

"Yes completely," spoke Cinder with a smirk.

"Good," replied Naruto laying back.

"By the way what was this I heard about you spiking the punch?" questioned the black haired beauty.

"Em tell you?" questioned Naruto with Cinder nodding as his response "I wanted to be able to spend some time with you not in class or on a break so I might have spiked the punch to get the school to take a couple of days to look into it," spoke Naruto.

"That's … I'm not sure if that's funny, stupid, sweet or sad," declared Cinder pushing herself up to look Naruto dead in the eyes. "But I'm touched" continued the woman kissing Naruto's cheek.

As if on cue the pair of scrolls on the bedside table began beeping, Naruto reached over picking up his scroll.

" _Attention students, lessons for the day are cancelled"_ was all the device said.

"Ta da," declared Naruto holding the scroll up for Cinder to see.

"Good that means I can sleep some more," declared Cinder resting her head on Naruto's chest before closing her eyes.

Naruto smiled rolling his eyes before he lay back letting sleep overcome his senses once more as well.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto was awoken by a knock at the door looking down he saw he was alone in his bed but hearing the shower he figured that's where Cinder was getting up and rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door in nothing but his boxers the blond yawned as he opened the door.

"Oh Naruto did we wake you?" questioned Ruby looking to the man.

"Yeah but it's probably about time I got up anyway, so what's up guys?" questioned Naruto noticing that both team RWBY and JNPR were in the hall each of them out of their normal clothes in what appeared to be casual clothing.

"With classes canned today we thought we'd go to one of the pools in Vale, wanted to see if you and your team wanted to come with us," spoke Ruby.

"Well I'm the only one here and I'd need maybe five minutes to get ready but-" spoke Naruto only for a voice to interrupt him.

"Naruto who is it?" asked Cinder apparently walking out of the bathroom finished with her shower.

"It's my friends Cin, they're going to a pool and wanted to see if I wanted in," spoke Naruto looking at the woman.

"Oh but we were going to spend the day together," whined Cinder in a fake disappointed voice.

"Your girlfriend can come to Naruto," spoke Yang trying to tease him.

"You hear that Cin you can come too," said Naruto looking back to Cinder.

"Wait really that's her?" questioned Yang surprized.

"You got something against Cinder Yang?" asked Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"No no nothing like that I just didn't realise that she was your girlfriend she's nice," spoke Yang in a hurried tone waving her hands in a defensive manner.

"We'll meet you at the docks in ten guys," spoke Naruto getting a nod from each of the members of the group before he closed the door.

"I hope you're not getting to closer to them than you are me," said Cinder in a somewhat joking manner.

"Don't even joke about that Cin, you are the only person I care about anymore, you saved me I will never leave you, I will die before I betray you," declared Naruto appearing just in front of the woman. Cinder went wide eyed for a moment before smiling and pulling Naruto into a hug.

"I know that Naruto I was just teasing," spoke Cinder resting her head on his shoulder. Naruto returned the hug squeezing the woman tightly before pulling away.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Cinder both dressed casually, Cinder in a simple black tank top with a red floral patterned piece of cloth tied around her waist and a pair of simple sandals, Naruto in an open red button up shirt, a pair of orange board shorts with black triangles running around the bottom of them. The duo walked towards the docks when they got there they found the group of eight students waiting there.

"Hey guys," called Naruto as he and Cinder walked quickly over to the group.

"Alright we're all here, let's go," called Ruby excitedly before moving over to one of the Bullheads. The group of ten found seating around the main cabin of the vehicle as it quickly took to the air.

"So Naruto you and Cinder," spoke Yang walking over to the two Cinder sitting next to Naruto leaning on him.

"What of it?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes at Yang.

"Nothing just surprized is all, but then again I shouldn't be really we all heard about the commotion the rest of your team saw Cinder and her team should have been obvious that you knew her as well," replied Yang taking a seat next to the two.

"So how did you two meet?" asked Ruby joining her sister.

"We've been friends since childhood," replied Naruto not missing a beat, not exactly a lie, but not exactly the truth either.

"Ooooh just like me and Ren," spoke Nora in her typical excited manner.

"So how come you two ended up so far away I would have thought you would have wanted to stick together?" questioned Pyrrha moving over to the group.

"I asked him too, Naruto and I … well it's better not to be in the same classes," said Cinder again not truth but not a lie either.

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Blake.

"Cin?" spoke Naruto looking to the woman.

"About three years now, I tried to push him away but he's persistent," replied Cinder with a smile.

"Only when it's something I really want" said Naruto wrapping his arms tightly around Cinder's midsection.

"So you guys done it yet?" asked Yang only to get questioning looks from her teammates and friends, however those looks turned to shock when Naruto answered.

"Oh hell yes, many times," said Naruto drawing everyone's attention to him. "I've had Cinder scr-"

"NARUTO," yelled Cinder blushing as she covered his mouth only for him to lick her hand making the woman pull her hand back.

"You licked me," spoke Cinder somewhat grossed out by Naruto's move.

"You taste good," replied Naruto in a sly manor, by this time the perverts of the group Aka Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Blake were passed out twitching on the ground with blood coming out of their noses and the rest were blushing and moving away from the couple.

* * *

 **#About Ten Minutes Later#**

The group of ten students quickly exited the craft Yang, Nora, Blake and Pyrrha having cleaned up after themselves.

"So where are we headed?" asked Naruto.

"Vale Outdoor Swimming Centre, we'll meet you guys there in like half an hour," spoke Ruby.

"Where are you lot headed?" asked Cinder.

"We decided to make a day of this so we're getting food and drink," spoke Nora.

"You don't need us to come along maybe pay for some stuff?" asked Naruto quirking a brow.

"Nah we got this you guys go on ahead," spoke Yang with a grin.

"Ok see you soon guys," replied Naruto waving the group off. Once they were out of sight Naruto turned to Cinder "well no use standing around here," said Naruto with a shrug, Cinder nodded taking Naruto's hand as the pair of them walked away.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so to kick off this chapter we begin the day after the dance**

 **and straight away go into a flashback about Naruto meeting his** **girlfriend, now i want to clarify something before i get people saying 'what about Iruka' or 'what about Tsunade' or anything of the thought in case you've never been in that sort of situation your mind just blocks out the positive and focuses on the negative and this is a new world where Naruto went to hoping he wouldn't have to fight to be accepted**

 **anyway after that we flick back to day after the dance for a short bit**

 **and then another flashback to the dance with Naruto spiking the punch, showing he knows Em and Merc**

 **then revealing that Cinder is Naruto's woman**

 **followed by some fluff between the two**

 **and then being invited out for a day of fun**

 **which leads to a semi interrogation about their relationship**

 **and that's about it...**

 **well... i've said my bits...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Own RWBY Or Naruto**

* * *

Naruto sighed looking up he glanced at the other occupants of the rather full Bullhead within the transport was Naruto, Oliva, Viola, Aqua, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Doctor Oobleck, the nine of them were headed to Mountain Glenn on their first official mission for the school, apparently team RWBY had wanted to go by themselves but the mission was meant for second years and above however they had managed to get Ozpin to let them go, his only condition being that another team went with them and as JNPR already had a mission Ruby had come to Naruto.

"Now remember students we're headed into Mountain Glenn which has been uninhabited by humans for going on twenty years now leaving it for the Grimm to roam as they please so, it will not be unlikely for us to be met by heavy resistance," declared Doctor Oobleck.

"Not likely," muttered Naruto under his breath not even looking at the teacher.

A moment later the side doors of the bullhead opened up and team RWBY were the first ones to jump out of the transport, landing almost directly under where they had jumped from Oobleck jumped next landing in front of the four girls. Oliva, Viola, and Aqua quickly followed landing between team RWBY and Oobleck, however Naruto stepped back to the other side of the open transport before taking a running leap landing about twenty feet in front of Doctor Oobleck.

However before the good doctor could scold Naruto for jumping into just short of a pack of Baowolves the blond stood up glaring at the wolf-like grim his eyes flashing a dangerous orange for a moment making the Grimm turn and run away. Naruto closed his eyes and turned back to the others his eyes going back to their normal blue as he opened them to see the shocked looks of team RWBY, the even looks of his team and the curious look of doctor Oobleck.

"Naruto that was so awesome, how did you do that?" questioned Ruby excitedly, Naruto looked away.

"Yes how did you do that Naruto? The only cases of Grimm being scared off are by stronger Grimm and…" spoke Doctor Oobleck his eyes going wide as his mind made the connection.

"And what Doctor?" asked Weiss genuinely confused.

"The only reasons Grimm retreat are if they are in the presence of one of what is called a Mother Grimm, an umbrella term, but simply a Grimm capable of creating other Grimm, most of these Grimm have been sealed away for centuries but within the last decade several have broken out. The ones that have broken out have caused wide scale damage and the only way to stop them is to seal them once again, but there are only so many ways to seal them and only so many things they can be sealed into," spoke Doctor Oobleck.

"Don't try and sugar coat it Oobleck, the only readily available place to seal the Mother Grimm is within people, more specifically people trained in the use of Aura so they can keep the creature locked up until they die which its hoped kills the creature with them," snarled Naruto rolling his eyes at the doctor's poor attempt to sugar coat the situation.

"Wait you have a Grimm sealed in you?" questioned Weiss shocked.

"Yep the first container of the modern era prison of a Grimm Draygoon Reaper, A dragon Mother Grimm," spoke Naruto turning away from the others.

"Now cause I don't particularly wish to get called all of the names you lot are surely coming up with for me shall we get started hmm," spoke Naruto stepping away from the group.

"Naruto wait," called Ruby hoping to stop the blond, only for him to already be gone.

"It's best to leave him when he's like this Ruby the only person who could snap him out of his funk is Cinder and she's not here now," spoke Aqua.

"Be that as it may we can't allow Naruto to be off on his own in an area like this even as a container," spoke Oobleck.

"In that case I'll go after him," spoke Aqua with a sigh walking away from the group.

"Hey Aqua, please tell him I don't think of him differently for being a container," requested Ruby.

"Sure," declared Aqua with a small smile.

"Me too," said Yang.

"And me," concurred Blake both women getting a nod from Aqua as she quickly followed where Naruto had gone.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto stood in an alleyway blandly glancing back towards where he had come from he could feel Aqua following after him, not surprizing given they were technically on a mission.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu),** " spoke Naruto softly so as not to draw attention to himself a second Naruto identical to himself appeared beside him.

"Wait for her and go back to the group," ordered Naruto getting a nod from himself before he quickly kicked off the ground and launched up onto a nearby second floor of a broken building.

Landing in a crouch Naruto held his hand out flat before it was quickly engulfed in smoke, when the smoke dissipated it revealed a white Grimm mask, quickly putting it on Naruto took off in a seemingly random direction.

Hopping from broken building to broken building Naruto quickly covered a large amount of ground almost ending up on the other side of the once thriving city before he dropped into an alleyway shocking two people as he landed.

"Commander Naruto?" asked one of the two looking at the blond.

"Where's Roman?" questioned Naruto.

"Uh right this way," spoke the same White Fang member leading Naruto away.

Within a few moments the trio made their way towards a broken building stepping through the door Naruto saw a stairway that clearly went downwards.

"Go out and find the others on the patrol tell them to get back here, NOW," ordered Naruto not even glancing backwards at the two scared White Fang Grunts who nodded and quickly turned around and ran.

The blond however walked down the stairs quickly finding himself underground, where he found large ruins of what appeared to be an underground city looking around Naruto saw a train set up with people moving around it placing things in the different carts. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before beginning to move however just as he was about to set off the blond heard a click just behind him.

"Move and I blow your brains out," declared a voice from behind him.

"I'd like to see you try," spoke Naruto calmly before ducking low as a bullet was fired avoiding the round before reaching upwards and slamming his palm into the butt of the handgun before kicking the man in the stomach launching him backwards.

Before he could get up Naruto appeared before the downed man pinning him to the ground with a heavy foot glaring down at the apparently new recruit who looked up at Naruto shocked particularly by the blonde's Grimm Mask.

"And if you did you'd be murdered in ten seconds flat, if not by Cinder, than by Adam, Roman, Emerald or Neo," declared Naruto glaring down at the man an eerie red glow coming from Naruto's mask.

Naruto kicked the downed Faunus in the face snapping his neck sideways knocking the man out before glancing upwards at what appeared to be the man's team two doe women apparently sisters, and a snake male.

"Any of you three care to attack me too?" asked Naruto indignantly.

"No commander Naruto," proclaimed the three in unified terror. Naruto simply nodded and began walking away allowing all three Faunus to let out the breath they didn't realise they were holding.

"Oh and you three," called Naruto glancing back making the three once more tense, "Get him out of the way," continued Naruto getting quick nods from the trio before he continued on his way down to the lowest part of the ruined city.

As he walked Naruto could sense the fear of the White Fang members he passed, and it so pleased him, he had been feared for nothing his whole life to be feared for the many deaths on his hands was in its own sick way pleasing to the blond.

" _ **Have I mentioned recently that I'm quite fond of your psychopathy?"**_ questioned the voice of Kurama from deep within Naruto's mind.

" _No but you don't need to, I know,"_ replied Naruto.

" _ **I too must admit that your insanity is most amusing,"**_ declared another voice from within Naruto's mind.

" _I was wondering when I'd hear from you again,"_ spoke Naruto mentally.

" _ **You've been playing student for the last couple of months rather than giving my kin more ground forgive me for being bored,"**_ sarcastically replied the second voice.

" _ **Hey at least you had company, try dealing with this kid when he was all sunshine and rainbows or so stupid he could make a bucket of bricks look like a genius,"**_ declared Kurama to the second voice.

" _ **That's true I guess I can't imagine how boring that must have been,"**_ declared the second voice.

By this time Naruto had reached the railroad at the heart of the ruined city where he could see a dozen or so members of the White Fang loading things into the train carts and another dozen or so lazing about.

"Oi bastards get off your asses," yelled Naruto making the resting workers jump to their feet looking in his direction in terror making Naruto smirk.

" _ **If I hadn't been sealed in you I'd think you get off on scaring the shit out of people,"**_ spoke the second voice of Naruto's mind.

" _ **Are you kidding I am sealed in him and I'm almost bloody certain he gets off on it,"**_ declared Kurama.

" _And who's fault is that?"_ questioned Naruto.

" _ **Hey I can't take all the credit give your psycho vixen some credit,"**_ spoke Kurama.

" _ **Not to mention Salem probably deserves a shout out for that too,"**_ said the second voice.

" _Alright enough contemplating my sanity,"_ ordered Naruto as an orange haired man flanked by a red haired Faunus man and a pink, brown and white haired woman approached him, Naruto just smirked to the three. As the new trio approached Naruto he stepped towards the woman first who quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"Nice to see you again Neo," said Naruto with a small smile, before he pulled back and looked at the other two.

"Roman, Menma," declared the blond in a bland tone.

"Boss," spoke the red haired man with an animalistic smirk.

"Bossman," said the orange haired man with a nod.

"Menma until you are dispelled you are my brother," spoke Naruto getting a confused nod from the clone. "And Roman anyone out and about up above is to be pulled back until I give the word," ordered Naruto.

"Not disobeying you but why?" asked Roman.

"Team RWBY is up above with me and my team and we don't need this getting discovered when we're so close to the climax of our plan," spoke Naruto.

"I still don't know what this plan is," declared Roman.

"If Cinder hasn't told you I won't be telling you either but just know this its world changing," declared Naruto.

"Anything else?" asked Menma, Naruto shook his head.

"Just try to keep a low profile, I'll try and steer team RWBY away from here but I need you all to vanish from above for the next few days," declared Naruto getting a nod from Menma and Roman. "Good now I should go before I'm missed too much," spoke Naruto with a smirk vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well that was interesting," muttered Menma.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The original Naruto appeared once more above ground in the ruins of a building hanging over his team, quickly pulling his Grimm Mask off and sealing it away once more Naruto stood up and stepped out of the ruins allowing himself to fall towards the ground slamming into the head of his own clone Naruto was engulfed in a small cloud of smoke as his clone vanished and he landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off one huge apology for this chapter being so short after such a long wait but i figured i needed to put something out for this story before i had people asking what was going on.**

 **anyway if you haven't seen anything about this i'm sorry for not updating recently, i needed a break and after the break I've become somewhat slack with my updating which i am trying to fix**

 **but anywho onto the chapter** **review**

 **we have Naruto and the rest of NOVA joining RWBY on their mission to Mountain Glenn with Doctor Oobleck**

 **followed by Naruto revealing why Grimm are scared of him (Or maybe it's another lie he's telling them)**

 **which leads to Naruto running off which he uses as an excuse to go and talk with Roman**

 **telling the criminal to be careful for the next while**

 **that's about it...**

 **again sorry for the short update...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Own Naruto Or RWBY**

* * *

"Naruto I have a mission for you," spoke the voice of Cinder looking to the blond who just short of worshiped the ground she walked upon.

"Anything Cinder-chan," replied Naruto with a smile more than happy to do anything for the woman who saved him.

"A Grimm Draygoon Reaper is causing trouble near Mistral, I need you to get rid of it before it draws too much attention," declared Cinder, Naruto nodded giving the woman a salute before leaving to gather his things completely missing the look of pain cross Cinder's face.

Once the blond had gathered the last of his things he made his way to the exit of the base he found himself in, walking towards the large metal doors he saw Cinder standing by the door.

"Something else Cinder-chan?" asked Naruto looking to the woman.

"Just be careful out there Naruto," spoke Cinder somewhat dismissively before walking passed him.

"Sure thing Cinder-chan," replied Naruto walking to the door, missing the tear that rolled down Cinder's face, but to be fair so did Cinder herself, until just after the door closed and the tear fell to the floor.

"What is wrong with me," muttered Cinder shaking her head, before walking away trying to crush the guilt she was feeling.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

The blond Shinobi leapt from tree to tree, it would take him a couple of hours to get to Mistral. The blond could have taken either a bullhead or a train and been there within maybe half an hour but the blond wanted to take his time and enjoy the wind on his face something he hadn't been able to do for some time.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto landed in a clearing near a large mountain looking around Naruto tried to find the target of his mission.

" _Kurama give us a burst let's get this thing's attention,"_ spoke Naruto in his mind, Naruto could almost feel the dark entity inside him smirk as his chakra system was flooded with Youkai and the negative emotions that were empowered from that.

Naruto closed his eyes as he let the Youkai flow through him not bothering to suppress his negativity, becoming just shy of a beacon for any nearby Grimm. After two minutes Naruto smirked opening his eyes to see Grimm all around him.

Naruto drew his katana with his left hand, and threw his right hand backwards allowing the four knives attached to his gauntlet to lock into place, making his gauntlet look like a set of claws, with that done two chakra chains shot out of Naruto's back quickly locking into the two Fuma shuriken on his back before they began to spin quickly, making them look like giant saw blades.

Several of the Grimm shared a look as Naruto's previously bright blue eyes went blood red, but before the Grimm could back away Naruto dashed forwards swinging his katana overhead slicing clean into a Beowolf and slicing its head clean off.

Without so much as blinking Naruto kicked off the ground leaping backwards Naruto using his claw like gauntlet sliced into one of the two heads of a King Taijitu easily slicing through the bone like plating that covered the things head and killing it, leaving nothing but smoke in his wake.

As a pair of Creeps tried to jump at Naruto his saw blade like Shuriken quickly descended on them cutting clean through them ripping them apart.

As Naruto went to attack another Grimm he stopped as an ear splitting screech ripped through the clearing. Naruto smirked looking up ignoring the Grimm as they backed off as he saw the dragon descend into the clearing.

The dragon had white plating instead of membranes for its wings, as well as white plating on its chest, head, claws and running down the tail. Naruto grinned looking up at the beast sheathing his katana before throwing his left hand back and letting the knives on his left gauntlet settle into a second set of claws.

The dragon flapped its wings causing all of the Grimm in the area to be blown away while Naruto stuck himself to the ground with his chakra, once the wind stopped blowing Naruto looked up at the dragon, before kicking off the ground and launching himself upwards at the dragon.

* * *

 **#With Cinder#**

The black haired woman walked around the hidden base that had been set up by Salem, as much as she wanted to she couldn't shake the guilt she felt for sending Naruto off to his death. The blond had served her well for the past two years never once putting a foot wrong, but she had been ordered by Salem to get rid of him lest he become a problem for their operation, and reluctantly Cinder had agreed and sent Naruto off, most likely to his death. Cinder didn't understand it, she didn't understand why she couldn't shake the guilt.

"He's only ever been a pawn to me why can't I shake this guilt," muttered Cinder looking down.

"Because he isn't a pawn to you Cinder," spoke a voice from behind the woman, turning around Cinder saw the smirking face of Emerald. Cinder wanted to deny it she really did but as much as she hated to admit it Emerald was right.

"Then what is he to me?" questioned the woman completely unable to understand her own feelings on the matter, looking to Emerald Cinder was practically begging for advice.

"I can't tell you that Cinder, only you can decide what he is to you, but you right now you sound like you love him," spoke Emerald.

Emerald's comment slammed into Cinder like a freight train, never having loved someone Cinder had no idea how it felt to be in love, hell before that moment had someone even suggested the possibility of Cinder loving someone the woman would have laughed at them before slitting their throats.

"Love him, huh," muttered Cinder looking to the roof before she let out a mirthless laugh, "That'd be about right wouldn't it, the first person I fall in love with Salem wants dead," muttered the woman.

"So? You told me that Salem wanted you to form a group to cause chaos, you chose me and Mercury just add him to that number," said Emerald. Cinder looked down not sure what to do.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto jumped backwards avoiding a stream of fire shot at him by the dragon, glaring up at the creature Naruto ran at the nearest tree quickly running up it he kicked off the top back flipping towards the dragon holding out his hand he shot a chakra chain towards the dragon piercing the bone like plating of the dragon's wing. Once through the wing Naruto quickly drew himself in towards the dragon and when close enough he threw himself at the dragon sinking his claw knives into the dragon's wing, making the creature screech scratching at Naruto with its hands. The shinobi pulled back from his slash into the dragon's wing and jumped onto the incoming hand before running up the arm, however as he got to the elbow of the creature an Ursa grew out of the joint blocking Naruto's path.

Directing his buzz saw like Shuriken forwards the weapons cleaved through the bear like Grimm before continuing up the creature's arms only for the dragon to throw its arms upwards Naruto despite having chakra focused on his feet was thrown upwards and off the creature's limb flying into the air.

"Son of a bitch," yelled Naruto as he flew through the air looking back down at the dragon as it built up another breath attack. Bringing his hands together Naruto quickly created a clone that threw the original out of the way of the dragon's maw, just in time as the dragon spewed forth fire and destroyed his clone just as he was out of reach of the flames.

Naruto was still in a bit of trouble as he was in mid-air and open for a follow up attack however the blond once more directed his buzz saw like shuriken forwards, this time towards the dragon forcing the creature to put up its arms in defence so as to block the attack.

Quickly once more forming a clone, however this time the clone grabbed Naruto by the back of the shirt and threw him forwards at the dragon, Naruto flew at the creature claw gauntlets first, the dragon however was more nimble than it appeared and quickly ducked out of the way of the incoming blond.

* * *

 **#With Cinder#**

Cinder was running, she had tried to suppress her guilt about sending Naruto out on the mission and, it had failed, she had tried to tell herself that she didn't love Naruto, that too had failed, so now she was just accepting it and she was bolting towards the door, once there she threw the base door opened and ran outside.

Once outside Cinder ran down the hillside towards the base of the hill where she found a large tarp coving a bullhead, throwing the tarp off the woman jumped into the machine before taking off, she needed to get to Naruto.

"Hang on Naruto please still be alive," muttered Cinder as she took off flying towards Mistral.

* * *

 **#Half An Hour Later#**

Cinder located Naruto's Aura it was weak but still there landing the bullhead she jumped out of the vehicle and ran through the somewhat dense forest before reaching a huge clearing, her eyes went wide at the destruction she was seeing, uprooted trees, craters the size of swimming pools, melted rocks, fires still burning, shattered steel blades, splinters that were clearly formerly trees and at the centre of it all was…

"NARUTO" yelled Cinder horrified as she ran towards the man, his clothes were in tatters and burnt, he had gashes on his arms, legs and chest, his head was bleeding, and his left arm was just short of ripped out of its socket at the shoulder.

"H-hey Cin-der-chan," weakly coughed Naruto prying his eyes open to reveal that his sclera were blood red.

"Oh Oum, Naruto please stay with me, don't you dare die on me," ordered Cinder tears building up in her eyes.

"I-It's ok C-Cin-Cinder-chan I-I-I d-do-don't care I-if I die, s-so l-long as I-it's f-for y-y-you," coughed Naruto.

"No it's not, don't you dare die on me, Naruto I love you, please stay with me," begged Cinder trying to help Naruto but not knowing where to start, Naruto's eyes went wide.

"C-Cin-Cinder-Ch-chan" spoke Naruto in shock only for his eyes to begin to lull shut.

"No no no no no Naruto please stay with me PLEASE," begged Cinder. The black haired woman felt for a pulse, finding one she stood up in a panic. "Hospital I need to get him to a hospital," muttered Cinder to herself, pulling the blond by his arm up and over his shoulder before moving as quickly as she could back towards the bullhead.

It took the woman a few moments to get to the vehicle but once she did she climbed in and lay Naruto down on the floor before rushing to the cockpit and taking off.

* * *

 **#Later#**

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered opened, most of his body was wrapped in bandages, the moment he went to move he found his left arm in unimaginable pain, Naruto felt his right leg was weighed down by something, looking down he found Cinder seated on a chair with her head on his leg. Naruto smiled before going to brush her hair out of the way only to yell as he tried to move his left hand, his yell apparently woke Cinder who looked up at him blinking.

"He-" began Naruto cut off when Cinder lunged forwards wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, Naruto's eyes went wide and before he could kiss the woman back she pulled back.

"Don't you dare ever worry me like that again," ordered Cinder.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so this chapter is one big flashback**

 **showing Naruto's fight with a Grimm Draygoon Reaper**

 **and Cinder realising her feelings for him**

 **nothing else really so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


End file.
